Time and Memory
by Elven Kitten
Summary: 3) After 10 years of journeying with the rangers, Aragorn and Legolas meet up again, but what will happen when the fires in Mirkwood start? FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

~*~Chapter 1~*~

Legolas could not sleep that night.  He was very restless though he did not know why.  He had given up any chance of sleep and decided to take a walk out by the archery range.  Laying his hand on one of the eldest trees there, he closed his eyes and smiled, listening to the trees whispering to each other and him.  He frowned, they seemed quite anxious about something.  Opening his eyes he glanced around and his gaze fell on a black form on the ground.  The elf prince approached cautiously and silently, his eyes never leaving the form in front of him.  When he reached the form he knelt down and gasped.  He gazed forlornly at the black arrow protruding from the elf's back.  He carefully slipped back the hood covering the form's face and gasped yet again, 'twas not an elf but a man!

            "A man?" the elf whispered quietly, "how did he get here?"

            Legolas shook his head and pulled out the arrow, causing the man to flinch and the elf to jump.

            "You're alive!" the elf said in surprise, "you mustn't have been out here very long then.  I must get you back to the palace."

            He shook his head, he had a weird feeling about him but shook his head and found his thoughts drifting to another man he knew.  It had been ten years since Strider had gone out with the Rangers.  He carefully lifted the man and swiftly walked back to the palace.  Shifting the man to his shoulder he lowered the hood and continued on.

            Halbarad shifted uneasily.  He was training Aragorn, as was his duty and one of the reasons their leader had come to them.  At this moment they were working on his tracking skills.  The young ranger was probably the best tracker out of all of them, but the only way to test his skill was for one of the Rangers themselves to go out and hide from the young man.  The older ranger had done his best to hide from the young man and he still hadn't been found.  It was a good thing for his own skills but it wasn't a good thing for the other man.  He shook his head, he should have been found by now.  A cold chill ran down the older Ranger's back and he shivered.  He knew it was not from the cold as he was wearing his thick gray cloak and it was not a particularly cold night.  He knew at that moment something had happened to the man and he leaped out of hiding and began backtracking himself to find where Aragorn had left his trail.

            Legolas gazed down at the man on the bed and sighed.  Though it had taken quite a while, his father had finally agreed to help the man.  The young elf did not know why he'd tried so hard in pleading to his father but he did.  He gazed out the window and smiled up at the stars.  The elf did not know how long he gazed out the window but was brought back to reality by the sound of the man crying out in his sleep.

            "No!" he cried, Legolas immediately began trying to sooth the man, "please no…" he cried softly.

            This went on for a while and when Legolas finally gave up trying to calm him, he began trying to wake him.  The nightmare's grip was too strong on the man, however, and would not release its hold.  Finally, in one last desperate attempt, the elf started talking to him in Elvish, not knowing why since the man probably couldn't understand him, but he tried it anyway.  After a while, to his surprise, the man calmed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Legolas gazed out the window, sitting by the fire he had made to warm the room for the man, lost in thought.  The man in the room reminded him so much of Aragorn he could not stop thinking about his friend.  He sat, wondering how he was doing, where he was.  Little did he know that the man had awoken a while ago and had finally come out of his shock and was watching him, smiling, thinking of ways he could startle the elf out of his stupor.  His grin widened as he began a song he had heard while helping the Ranger's protect the Shire.  Hobbit songs… different from the elves but can be pleasant at times.  This one definitely suited what the man saw.

"I sit beside the fire and think

of all that I have seen,

of meadow-flowers and butterflies

in summers that have been;"

            The elf spun around, clearly startled, which only made the man's grin widen.

            - He probably doesn't recognize me, - Aragorn thought, still with a grin, - I could use that to his disadvantage. -  Still grinning he continued.

"Of yellow leaves and gossamer

in autumns that there were,

with morning mist and silver sun

and wind upon my hair."

            Legolas blinked, mouth agape, - their voices sound pretty darn close too… no, that's impossible, - he thought.

"I sit beside the fire and think

of how the world will be

when winter comes without a spring

that I shall never see."

            The man's grin widened ever further, (if that were possible,) as he tried not to laugh out loud at the elf's bewildered expression.

"For still there are so many things

that I have never seen:

in every wood in every spring

there is a different green."

            The elf shook his head and closed his mouth, suddenly realizing it was still open, - what kind of song is that?  'Tis not Elven and it's not made by men either. -

"I sit beside the fire and think

of people long ago,

and people who will see a world

that I shall never know."

            Unable to control himself the human snorted and chuckled a bit before finishing it, or at least trying to.

"But all the while I sit and think

of times there were before,

I listen for returning feet

and voices at the door."

            Barely being able to finish it, the man now burst out laughing and the elf's mouth fell open again.

            "_Naa lle quel_?" Aragorn asked when he finally stopped laughing, with an eyebrow raised. // Are you well? //

            "_Uma_," was all that the elf could say, his mouth still agape, but he did not realize it. // Yes //

            Aragorn rolled his eyes, which proved to be a bad idea as his head began to swim, and gave the elf a slight smile, "Close your mouth."

            The elf's mouth snapped shut and he gave the man a weird look.  The man grinned and bit his lip to keep from laughing.  The elf just watched as the man lay back and smiled to him-self, being around elves made him feel, and quite often act, much younger than he really was.  Aragorn's smile quickly disappeared and he sat up quickly.  That proved to be a bad move and he groaned and fell back against the pillows.

            Legolas quickly moved next to the bed, "Are you alright?"

            "Moved to quickly," he admitted, hoping that would be enough for the elf, "I must go, I have a friend out there, I was training and encountered a few orcs, four I believe I managed to kill them before I passed out though.  My friend will not know what has happened, I have been gone too long."

            He made to get up but was quickly pushed back down by Legolas, "No, you will stay here, we will send out someone to look for your friend."

            Aragorn thought for a moment and shrugged, he wasn't sure if Halbarad would ask the elves if they had seen him or if he would hide from them, but it was worth a try.  He nodded at the elf and smiled.

            "Good, I'll get a group together right away.  Someone will be in here soon with something for you to eat."

            Aragorn grimaced and nodded, he didn't really feel like eating at the moment, but knew that Legolas would not be content until he ate something.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            When Legolas came back to check on the man, he looked a bit better after eating something.  Legolas suddenly realized that the man was looking at him and he smiled.

            "Are you feeling any better?"

            The man grinned, "Yes, thanks to the medicine you slipped into my tea."

            Legolas grinned back at him, - There is something familiar about him… maybe I should ask him something, I might be able to find out if he is who I think he is. -  He looked at the man again, he was suddenly sure it was he, he sounded like him and his eyes had the same mischievous glint in them.

            "So, what have you been doing the last few years?" he asked, the question sounded dumb but he just had to be sure, he didn't want to look like an idiot if it wasn't him, though he was sure it was.

            Aragorn grinned, so, the elf did… well… he at least thought he recognized him, "I've been training with the Ranger's."

            Legolas nodded, thinking, "How long?"

            Aragorn smirked, "Oh, come on Legolas, you should know how long it's been, unless I was wrong about elves and their memories are worse than I figured."

            Legolas grinned full out and laughed, "I figured it was you."

            "You mean you weren't sure?"

            "Watch your tongue," the elf replied playfully, the smile disappeared and he gazed at the man, he sighed and brought up the courage to ask the question that had been bothering him since he met the man, "I have to ask you, when we met, why were you out so far, and I'm sure those orcs you were tracking couldn't escape the Imladris guards."

            Aragorn sighed, "If I answer, you must tell me why you hated men so much."

            Legolas nodded.

            "Well, until that time, I hadn't wanted to leave since my mother was still there, earlier that year, I'd been told my heritage and my father found out about my love for Arwen," the man grimaced, "I decided I needed time to myself when my mother died later that year and left, I found those orcs just before the Misty Mountains and decided to follow them." // dad //

            Legolas nodded, he remembered when Estel had said something about Arwen and himself and he understood the need for space, "Well, I suppose I must live up to my part of the bargain," he smirked.

            Aragorn raised an eyebrow and smirked back at him.

            "Well, when I was younger, three hundred years I believe, I was captured and tortured by humans for about four years.  The only reason I was able to escape was because they had a… disagreement… with another group of men.  Ever since then I've just hated them.  That made my father feel quite the same way, but he didn't really like them in the first place so that didn't help either.  He never really saw them as much better than dwarves."

            Aragorn nodded slowly and then smiled gently, "Thank you for telling me."

            Legolas smiled back, "You are a good friend now, Strider, and I expect that you will not tell anyone else, alright?"

            Aragorn smiled, "You can trust me."

            "_Amin sinta_." // I know. //

            Aragorn stretched and yawned, "Go get some rest Legolas, wake me if you hear any news of my friend."

            Legolas smiled, "Of course, but only if you get some rest as well."

            Aragorn grinned, suddenly remembering something, "I will, now go on.  Get as much rest as you can."

A/N 

**Okay!  First chapter up!!!!!!!!!!!!!  YAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  **

**marbienl- Thank you soooooooooooo much for reviewin'!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I wasn't sure if anyone would it had been so long since I last up-dated!   THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Aaaaaaaaanywho, lol, yes, Estel's plan for Glor backfired big time, lol!!!!  Legolas just didn't want anyone to think him weak…  ^.-  Why does everyone want me to hurt him?!?!?!?!  *sigh*  Oh well.  *sighs* Obviously I didn't write as to what happened but I WILL tell you that it came VERY close to a tie!   LOL!  Though I'm sure little bits MIGHT become evident during this book…**

**mascara freak- YAY!!!!!!!!  You wont kill me!!!!!  ^_^  I will live to torture fictional characters!!!!!!  But thank you!  I am nice aren't I ^_^.  Sorry, that sounded a bit stuck-up… ugh…  and yes U r nice, once u get past trying to take over the list and attempting to kill everyone…lol. ^_^**

**yaebginn- Thanx 4 reviewin' all my chapters!!!!!!!!  Thank you 4 adding me to yur favs!!!!!!!!  I made a few mistakes, I know, but, Hey!  Who doesn't right?**

**af- Glad yur happy! ^_^  And here ya' go!  I up-dated!**

**Thank you everyone for reviewin'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase review again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  **

**I'm really sorry I took so long to up-date!!!!!!!!!  But, I figured out how to post by myself too so I can post more often possibly.  Or at least I can post when I want and not have to bug my friend to post it for me.  (LOL Pyro!)**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Chapter 2~*~

            Aragorn smiled as he woke, he would have liked to get up but knew Legolas would start lecturing him or something if he caught him.  He shrugged and got up anyways, stretching out and looking around the room for his pack and weapons.  He froze when he caught a very light sound just outside his door and muttered something under his breath about not paying attention and darn quiet elves.  He quickly got back into bed and just pulled the covers up as the door opened.

            "Good, you're awake," he said with a smirk and a look in his eyes that said 'you were up and I know it'.

            Aragorn raised his chin in mock defiance and grinned at the shorter elf standing in the doorway, an odd expression on his face.  He smiled at Legolas and looked over at the elf in the doorway, "_Mae govannen_, Raenan, _sut naa lle_?"  // Well met, how are you? //

            The elf blinked and grinned, "_Amin naa quel_." // I am well. //

            The man smiled, "_Quel_." //Good. //

            Legolas smiled at the two, "Strider, I felt I should tell you that we have some scouts out looking for your friend and they will report if they find any sign of him."

            Aragorn sighed, "I wouldn't count on finding signs of him, you either find him, or he finds you… unless of course the trees find him for you," he added as he remembered the bond the wood-elves had with the trees.  Any elf did but wood-elves relied more on the trees than any other kind.

            Legolas smiled and nodded.  Raenan gave him a funny look but shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed as Aragorn propped himself up against the headboard, ready to talk through-out the day as to what had happened during the ten years they'd been apart.

            Halbarad glanced around; he could not find where the younger Ranger's path left his.  He sighed; he'd trained him well.  He turned around, he was sure that the man must have continued on in the direction he'd originally gone and headed deeper into the forest.  He knew that Thranduil wouldn't want un-known men wandering near his realm, but he'd been there before and surely the King would understand if he were looking for someone.  The Ranger moved swiftly and quietly through the forest, not wanting to catch anything's attention… that didn't work well.  He suddenly heard a rustle of leaves above him and speedily drew his sword just as a large spider dropped out of the dark tree.  The man leaped forward and stabbed the creature in one of its many eyes; he did this twice more before the spider died.  He glanced around, checking for more and was relieved to see that this one was alone.  He went quickly on his was again.

            He glanced around the gloomy forest warily, knowing that vile things lived in there.  He moved more carefully now and froze as he heard a sound.  He pulled himself into a tree and un-sheathed his sword.  He sighed in relief as a couple wolves passed, that was all.  He waited for them to pass before re-sheathing his sword and climbing down.  He walked but a few steps before growling to himself.  He felt someone or something watching him.  He spun around and found himself facing another spider.  He groaned and went in to kill the thing.

            After he'd killed that and two others that were with it, he wiped his blade off and sheathed it.  Sighing, he continued on his way.

            After a while he looked off to his side while walking, feeling yet another creature was watching him and just barely stifled a cry of surprise as he tripped over something soft and fuzzy.  As soon as he hit the ground he leapt up again and drew his sword.  He spun around quickly and blinked in surprise at the small creature he saw on the ground.  The little white creature was low to the ground, ears back eyes wide and it held its tail between its legs, whining.  Halbarad gave the wolf pup a weird look but it did not move, instead, it continued to look up at him, as if expecting something.  He cocked his head to the side and examined the under-nourished pup, temporarily forgetting the feeling of being watched… that is until he heard a rustle to his right and saw a black blur come flying from a nearby tree, he barely drew his sword before the creature was literally on top of him.  He quickly brought up his sword and be-headed the spider before it had a chance to bite him.  He sighed, that was way to close.  He pushed the dead spider off him and got to his feet.

            He was about to be on his way when he heard a small yelp from behind him. He turned to see the wolf sitting there looking at him.  Muttering to him-self, he pulled out a small piece of salted meat and threw it towards the pup, hoping to get away as the thing ate.  He was sorely mistaken.  The pup wolfed the meat down in one bite and bounded after the man she now had food.

            Halbarad sighed, "Alright, come on Draug," he gave it an elvish name, seeing as it'd be around for a while.

            The wolf pup yelped and bounded after him as he headed forward.  He suddenly froze and leapt up into a tree.  He suddenly realized he wouldn't be able to hide this way from whatever he sensed coming as the pup sat down at the bottom of the tree looking up and howling.  He grimaced and dropped out of the tree, picked up the pup and lifted himself and the wolf into the tree and wrapped the pup in a blanket to smother it's barks.  He sighed in relief when he saw a group of elves pass underneath, they were about to stop and Halbarad was about to call to them when the wolf pup gave a particularly large yelp and the elves raised their bows and aimed them straight at the man.  They blinked in surprise upon seeing the man and waited for him to come down.

            Halbarad dropped out of the tree and set the pup on the ground where it growled and nipped the end of the man's shoes.  Then it turned on the elves and snarled at them, ears back and back arched.  The elves stared at the pup and then up at the man, a question written clearly in their eyes.

            Halbarad shrugged and sighed, "It's been following me," he said, breaking the silence.

            The elves nodded slowly and the first one stepped forward, "My name is Adaron," he said, "we come looking for a man, are you looking for someone?"

            Halbarad nodded, "Yes, I was training with someone and something has befallen him for he never showed up."

            "Then you'd best come with us, I believe I know where your friend is unless there are more than two of you here."

            The Ranger nodded and walked with the elves in the direction he knew to be the palace of Thranduil, with, of course, Draug at his heals.

~*~~*~

            Aragorn grinned, "Yes, that's right, my brother was so convinced he could walk right into my room and mess around with the bed legs so it would collapse, he did not realize that I'd seen him sneaking around.  I went right into his room and put berry juice in his shampoo," the man snorted and smothered a laugh, "he had that purple-red color of blueberry juice in his hair for weeks.  I also managed to catch him while he was rigging my bed so I simply cut the legs the rest of the way through and when _ada_ asked what happened I told him… so in the end, Elladan had to serve the food at the feast for Gandalf when he came, with his purple hair… it worked out better than I had imagined!"

            Legolas had a huge grin on his face at this point and Raenan was snickering rather loudly.

            "I now realize what Glorfindel meant when he'd said it would be a one-sided fight when we were playing those tricks on each other," the elf grimaced, "and I'll admit you did beat me."

            "Thank you, though, I plan to do the dye thing with my brothers again," the Ranger grinned wickedly, "for I have learned a way to make quite bright, odd colors that last longer," he snickered, "as Halbarad knows quite well."

            "Aye, that I do… unfortunately," Aragorn spun around on his bed to face Halbarad and two elves.  One of which the man noticed as an elf that had been with Legolas the last time he'd seen him, Celebelen, the other he didn't recognize.  Halbarad had a half amused half annoyed look on his face; the two elves had fully amused looks on their faces.

            "What was the matter?" Aragorn asked feigning hurt, "Do you not like orange?"

            "And blue," the older Ranger added.

            At that the elves could no longer help it and they all burst out laughing.  Aragorn grinned and Halbarad simply sighed.  Right then, something no one expected happened, the wolf pup made it's way into the palace, raced to the room they were in, and leaped onto the bed, knocking the wind out of the grinning Ranger.

            "What the?!"  Aragorn yelped when he was able to talk again, "Where in all of Middle-Earth did this thing come from?!?!"

            Halbarad snickered, "That thing's been following me."

            Aragorn blinked and smiled, lifted the pup off him and started laughing, "She followed you?"

            "Yes, for a little while anyways."

            Aragorn looked at him, "Halbarad… did you feed it?"

            "…Yes."

            "That'll do it," he answered, laughing, "okay then little follower, we will call you Aikhila."

            Legolas snickered, "Suites it."

            "Yup," Aragorn answered.

            Legolas just shook his head and flung a wet cloth on his face.

            Aragorn snickered and washed his face and hands… then grunted again as the wolf jumped on top of him again.

            Legolas grinned, the man was much more recognizable once he didn't have 3 millimeters of mud covering his face.

            "Legolas, you've known the twins longer than I have, though not as well," Aragorn started, grinning, "ever done anything… how would you put it… evil… as pay-back to them?"

            Legolas grinned, "More times than you could ever know."

            "Hmmm… what did you do?" Aragorn asked mischievously.

            Legolas looked at him and narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Why do you want to know?"

            "No reason."

            "Alright, keep your secrets."

            Aragorn grinned, "I intend to."

            Legolas scowled.

            Halbarad still stood in the doorway, grinning and glancing between the two arguing people.

            Aragorn blinked, suddenly remembering that the two did not know each other, "Legolas," he motioned to the man in the door, "Halbarad… and vise-versa," he said, not really wanting to go through the whole introducing thing.

            Halbarad and Legolas both looked down at the man; slightly amused.  Halbarad raised an eyebrow at the man while Legolas smirked and then smiled at the man in the doorway.

A/N 

**Yay!  Second chapter posted!!!!!  Hope it didn't take too long! ^_^ I'm beginning to fall behind… I'll probably be writing all day so I'll catch up!!  ^_^**

**ElvenRanger13- Mae govannen!!!  Welcome to this… place!!!  I'm glad u like it! ^_^ Keep reading!!!!**

**Bill the Pony2- Ah yes!!!!  Another new guy!!!!!!!!!!!  Oooooooh fun!!!!!  So many new reviewers 4 1 chapter!!!!!  You guys make me soooooooo happy!!!!!!!!  ^_^ Glad ur lovin' it!!!!**

**leggylover03- Hello again!  ^_^ **

**I'm glad ur excited about the sequel!!!!!!!!!!!!  *sighs* u and ur angst and pain…  will update soon!   ^_^**

**aksfjdldsfklds/silverknight7- Ooookay… I have no idea which to call u… u gotta tell me! ^_^ That would be a good idea… it would be short tho… hmmm… maybe… I'll think about it!  ^_^ Glad u love my stories!!!!!!!!!!**

**Pyro- NO!!!!  Wait… hate what??? U?  I don't hate u!!!!!!!!  It's not ur fault, you gots homework and stuff… hope you'll still read tho!  AW!!!  Don't cry!!!!!!!!!!!!!  LOL!  ^_^**

**mascara freak- Hi!  ^_^ You'll have to bring that up with my friend… she has a certificate thingy on her web page stating the ownership of Legolas Greenleaf!  ^_^ But yes, I will keep writing and up-dating!  ^_^ If u keep reading that is ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Chapter 3~*~

"You don't need to stand in the doorway," Legolas said, motioning to the fair sized room he was standing in.  Halbarad smiled and walked in to move next to the bed.  He knelt next to the bed and stared the younger man straight in the eyes.

            "What happened?" He asked suddenly.

            Aragorn sighed, "Orcs… need I say more?"

            Halbarad shook his head, smiling slightly, "You're okay though, right?"

            "Yes, I'm fine."

            Legolas glared at the man, "Nay, you're wrong there," he turned to Halbarad, "he had an arrow wound in the shoulder, luckily it was not poisoned but he was unconscious when I found him."

            Halbarad smirked and Aragorn sighed, "I expected him to say nothing different, but I knew that if he lied someone would fill me in.  I'm sorry for any trouble this might have caused."

            Aragorn glared at the man and Legolas shook his head, "No trouble at all, 'tis been a while since I last saw my friend."

            Halbarad shook his head mockingly; "How you managed to survive around him I haven't a clue… he attracts danger to himself like bees to honey."

            Aragorn glared up at the man in annoyance.  Halbarad simply smiled down at the man.

            "Lunch is ready if you want it," Raenan said, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

            Aragorn groaned, causing Halbarad and Legolas to look at him.  Legolas smirked, "Come on Strider…"

            He never got to finish for the once sleeping wolf pup was suddenly up and all over the man.  Aragorn found a ball of fur in his face and maybe the elf did finish his sentence but he would never know.

When Legolas had pulled the wolf off the man's face he was immediately concerned for his friend for his eyes were squeezed shut and he groaned slightly when the pup was pried off his face.  The elf quickly knelt beside the bed and gently undid the bandage that was covering the wound, ignoring the man's protests.  He sighed and shook his head.  The wound had started to bleed again.  He motioned to the bandages on the shelf and without a word; Raenan quickly grabbed them off the self and brought them over to the elven prince.

Legolas smiled at the elf and worked on wrapping up the wound on the man.  He smiled at him and lowered him back down on the bed.

            Aragorn smiled, "Hal, do the few at the ranger camp know where we are?"

            Halbarad blinked and frowned, "No they do not… I should go and tell them."

            Raenan stood up and moved closer to the Ranger, "I could go and do that if you wish to stay here with Strider… You will have to tell me where the camp is though."

            "Thank you…" He stopped, trying to think of the elusive name.

            "Raenan," the elf smirked slightly.

            Halbarad smiled and nodded to the elf and followed him down the hall in search of a map.

            Once they were gone, Legolas turned to the man, "One thing I do not understand is that you said you tracked those orcs from the Misty Mountains and past, but… before, your brothers said you had followed them out of Imladris."

            Aragorn sighed, knowing the elf was referring to the orcs he was 'tracking' when they met, then he smirked, "Well, let's just say that before I left, I ran into them, I told them I wouldn't be long and I had caught them… well… doing something they shouldn't have been doing in the form of honey, feathers and an angry Glorfindel… they still do not know who did that… well, I'm sure _ada_ knows but for some reason never said anything… anyhow I gave them the story they told you and threatened to tell Glor exactly who did that if they didn't." // dad //

            Legolas smothered a laugh and grinned at the man, "Poor Glorfindel…"

            "Aye, and I never did find out how they managed to find so much honey…"

            Legolas rolled his eyes, "So, what brought you here in the first place?"

            "Well, I managed to get Hal and the other two to come out this way," he grinned, "I told them it would be a good place to train… if I told them I was coming to see a friend, they probably wouldn't have thought that a good reason."

            Legolas nodded, still smiling and said, "I see… I think…"

            Aragorn rolled his eyes then winced slightly, "You may want to know that once the other two know what has happened, they may want to come back here with Raenan…"

            Legolas nodded, "That is fine… I would like to meet your new friend anyhow."

            "Good, because you probably will be…"

            "Get some sleep while you can then."

            Aragorn glared slightly at the elf but sighed and slumped against the pillows, "Probably a good idea since when they get here they will not leave me alone until they get the full story of what happened."

            Legolas smiled as the man slowly drifted to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn's eyes slowly fluttered open and he glanced around the room, his gaze pausing on the sleeping form of his friend.  He winced slightly; in that position his neck was going to be a bit sore… elf or no.  He sat up slowly and found that he was feeling much better than the night before.  He stretched and slid out of bed.  Splashed some cold water on his face and cleaned himself up.  He quickly got changed and silently went back out into his room.

            He smiled at his friend and nudged him slightly.  He frowned when the elf didn't even stir.  When he looked into his eyes he could see the tiredness in them and he sighed… -He's probably been watching me all night since I fell asleep. -  He sighed and carefully lifted the light elf out of the chair and laid him on the bed, wincing slightly at the pressure place on the arrow wound.  The elf stirred and his eyes focused for a moment but he fell asleep as soon as he was placed on the bed.

            Aragorn smiled at him and sat down on the chair the elf recently occupied.

            A couple seconds later three men and an elf came into the room.  Halbarad smiled at Aragorn and glanced at the sleeping elf.

            "He's been up all night, I tried to convince him you'd be fine but he'd have none of it," the man explained.

            The two other, younger men, one looking about Aragorn's age, the other looking only fifteen, grinned and moved over to Aragorn while Raenan simply smiled and watched from the doorway.

            "Tyryn, Anorian!  How are you?" Aragorn asked the two men.

            Anorian, the elder of the two, smiled, "We are fine, but are you?"

            Aragorn shushed him and pointed to the sleeping elf on the bed then answered, "Aye, I'm fine my friend."

            Tyryn raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

            Aragorn motioned to a few chairs that had been occupied the night before, "Sit down, do not stand in the middle of the room and stare."

            Tyryn and Anorian grinned and sat down.  Halbarad followed and Raenan simply watched, then turned to leave.

            Aragorn raised an eyebrow, "Where are you going _mellonanim_?" // my friend? //

            Raenan turned, slightly shocked, "I… well… I thought you wanted to talk to your friends alone?"

            Aragorn sighed, "You cannot take a hint?"

            Raenan gave him a questioning look.

            Aragorn rolled his eyes, "You are a friend, Raenan."

            "Oh…"

            "Raenan…"

            "_Uma_?" // Yes? //

            "_Havo dad_." // Sit down. //

            Raenan smiled sheepishly and sat down on the chair closest the bed.

            They were all silent for a while and a sudden mischievous gleam made its way into Aragorn's eyes.

            Halbarad narrowed his eyes, "I know that look Strider, you had it in your eyes the night you dyed my hair, what evil are you planning?"

            Aragorn looked at him, feigning hurt, "Who me?"

            "Who else?"

            "I plan nothing evil… just amusing…" Aragorn grinned innocently.

            - Too innocently, - Halbarad thought accusingly, "Aye?  Now, to you, it's amusing, to us, it's terrifying."

            "Halbarad, I wouldn't do anything to you," He said in mock surprise, then added, "…at least not when you're awake and knowing that I'm planning."

            Halbarad raised an eyebrow, "If that's the case I'll never sleep again."

            Everyone else in the room watched this with interest.

            "I'm going to be the death of you yet my friend."

            "Don't we all know it."

            The three others burst out laughing as the two men mock glared at each other, attempting to keep the smirks off their faces and failing miserably.  Then Aragorn turned his glare on the elf for he was laughing the hardest… which the other returned as Halbarad started laughing.

            That was what Legolas woke up to.

            "What's happening here?!  Who put me in bed?!  Why is everyone laughing?!  And why in all of Arda are my two best friends glaring at each other?!?!?!?!"  He asked suddenly, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

            Everyone in the room jumped at the loud questions and went quiet then turned to Legolas.

            They all stayed like that, the three Rangers and the elf staring un-blinkingly at the elf-prince.

            Legolas shifted uncomfortably beneath the stares and muttered, "Sorry if I was so loud but- Hey!  Wait a second!  Strider!  Why are you out of bed?!"

            Aragorn's eyes went wide and he glanced searchingly for a way to escape, upon finding none, he turned back to the elf in bed, "Oh no!  I've been caught!"  Then he burst out laughing.

A/N 

**Sunnflowers- Hello again!  Thought you'd left!  ^_^ I will explain the names at the bottom of this chapter because you're not the only one who wants to knowand I hate repeating myself! ^_^**

**Bill the Pony2- ^_^ Glad you liked my woof!  *blinks* I mean… wolf… ^_^ Glad u liked my chapter 2! ^_^**

**leggylover03- *shakes head* u and yur angst and pain… *sigh* ^_^ Keep readin'!  I've got plenty more!!!!**

**marbienl- LOL!  Police wolf! ^_^ Thanx 4 not 4getting my stories!  And the wolf's name translations will be at the bottom. ^_^ Oh yeah, and Aragorn is 30 here… I know he doesn't act like it but, hey, he did age younger than normal men so I wouldn't doubt it if his attitude aged slower too… LOL. ^_^**

**mascara freak- Yes, I totally understand… school is a nuisance and world domination plans take time… LOL. ^_^ Yes, sounds like u do lead a hard life… but then again… who doesn't?**

**Hobbit child- *blinks* I hate u… U LITTLE BUGGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  YOU'VE ALREADY READ MY BOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  ANNOYING LITTLE SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *clears throat*  Aaaaaaaaaanywho… *snorts* didn't find anything wrong with it… if I asked u right now what Glor's horses name is… u couldn't tell me… EVEN THOUGH I'VE TOLD YOU A BILLION TIMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *pants then growls* curse u and yur fricken sheep… *smirks* whatever… but… yeah… I still want u to read my stories… just quite bein' weird… no… wait… that is impossible 4 u… *grins* 'tis impossible 4 me 2!  ^_^ LOL. ^_^**

**Okay!  So, the names of the wolf are:**

**Draug- simply means 'wolf' I guess we can say Hal wasn't very creative… LOL! ^_^**

**Aikhila- It is actually kind of mentioned… but not full out so, it means 'little follower' ^_^ I thought it fit. ^_^**

Well, sorry 4 the wait every1!  I'll post soon! 

**Namaarie mellonamyn!**

**~Elenmeoi**


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Chapter 4~*~

"Strider, I mean it now answer."

            "_Uma naneth_." // Yes mother. //

            The other three snickered softly at this.

            Suddenly Aragorn said in mock dismay, "Oh no… Halbarad… because you so cruelly questioned my motives, I had no chance to play them out," he looked at the now wary elf, "now it's too late."

            The other's snickering got louder.

            Legolas narrowed his eyes, "Why do I not like the sound of this?"

            "You know… I couldn't tell you."

            "That is not funny _firen_," he growled.  // human, //

            "Oh no!  Strider, better watch your back, you've made him angry," Raenan pointed out, still snickering.

            "Way to state the obvious Raenan."

            "Sorry, _eledh_." // elf. //

            Legolas stared at him with a blank face.

            Aragorn sighed, "Truly, I'm sorry Legolas we were just having a little fun."

            Legolas smiled, "That's fine Strider… how did I end up in bed though?"

            Aragorn laughed, "I moved you, you were out cold."

            Legolas blinked, "Was I that tired?"

            Everyone laughed and nodded.

            Suddenly, Adaron came into the room, eyes wide, "Legolas!"

            Legolas blinked at him, "What is the matter Adaron?"

            "Fire!" He gasped out, "near the edge… of the forest…"

            Legolas was immediately up and ran out the door, four men and two elves on his heels.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn couldn't help but stare, he turned to Adaron, "This all started without warning?"

            "Yes… I know, it makes no sense, it seems to have come out of no where."

            "Aye, and no one seems to have started it," Halbarad said as he walked up to the two of them, "We have found no tracks what-so-ever."

            "Well, it could have been an elf," Adaron said.

            "Yes, but…"

            "If you doubt our skills, Adaron, just say it," Aragorn cut in, he'd finally had enough, forever since they had gotten here, the elf seemed completely against them in every way!

            Adaron froze and turned his gaze on the man, who returned it unblinkingly, face blank, "I'm sorry Strider, that was not how it was meant to sound."

            Aragorn's face remained impassive, "What is the matter then?"

            "I've been very uncomfortable around the edge of this side of the forest lately, I guess I just hoped that I would be proved wrong and there wasn't anything wrong here."

            Aragorn's face softened, "I understand.  I will help you find this out."

            The man looked around the clearing but found nothing.  He sighed and looked out to the mountains and paused.  A dark figure went and landed on the mountainside, steam raising visibly, that of melting snow.

            "A dragon…"

            Legolas spun around, "What?!"

            Aragorn shook his head and simply pointed to where the steam was beginning to slow.

            Legolas blinked, "We have to go out there and finish this."

            Aragorn jumped slightly at Legolas' fierce tone and nodded, "Aye, unfortunately we can not bring a lot of people, if we do, the dragon will spot us and we'll be caught before we even reach the den."

            Legolas nodded slowly, "I felt no evil here though… I believe there is another reason for its coming here."

            Aragorn simply nodded.

            Legolas grabbed his friend by the hand and moved silently into the trees with the Ranger.  Halbarad noticed them leave and nodded to the other two, telling them to stay behind and followed the other two into the trees.

            Once the two were out of earshot they began talking to each other in whispers.  Keeping their voices low in case anyone had decided to follow them.

            Halbarad had a hard time catching up to the other two, for they moved fast and left next to no trail.

            Aragorn and Legolas moved swiftly towards the mountains.  Taking care not to leave an easy to follow trail.  After a while, they began to make their way through the trees, where it would be almost impossible to follow them.

            By nightfall, Aragorn was exhausted.  They had been moving all day without rest, wanting to get out of the forest at least before the next attack.  They had been lucky for they had not encountered anything in the dark forest yet, it seemed as if the recent presence of the dragon scared all the other creatures into hiding.  Aragorn sighed and lay down on the ground, covering himself with his cloak.  He fell asleep only a while before the elf.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Legolas rose just as the sun did and stretched, he glanced at the sleeping man and suddenly realized that they had not brought anything with them.  He groaned and picked up his bow.  He would have to find something to hunt.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Not all was bad on his hunt; he did manage to catch a rabbit.  He had already skinned it and found the only way to cook it was to put a stick through it and hang it over the fire.  While that was cooking he carefully stretched out the skins on the ground and allowed them to dry out.

            In two hours the rabbit was done and the skins were dried out.  He put out the fire and left the rabbit hanging to cool.  Then he pulled out one of his twin knives and used it to cut a few strips from the edge of the skin.  He shaped the rest of it and put small holes along the edges.

            In half an hour, he had managed to make a crude, but fair sized water skin, that done, he quickly went and filled it in a near-by stream.  On the way back he froze.  He could swear he felt another's presence.  He glanced around him and finding nothing, looked up… and grinned.

            "Hello Halbarad, I should have known you would follow us."

            "Yes, and you are lucky too," he answered from up in the tree, "since you happened to forget all your stuff."  He grinned and jumped down, then handed the elf an extra water skin and a couple bedrolls.

            Legolas shook his head and continued on his way back to the camp.  When the two of them got there, Legolas stopped, glancing around.

            He sighed, - Where did he go? – He wondered in annoyance, expecting something to fall on his head, he glanced up into the trees and narrowed his eyes slightly.  He glanced down at the ground before moving carefully into the camp.  Halbarad said nothing, knowing exactly what the elf was doing.  He couldn't help but grin.

            His grin froze however when he stepped into a deep hole.  He glanced down and winced as he found the hole filled with a thick colored goop.

            "Legolas," he said flatly, "the traps are on the ground."

            Legolas turned and looked at the hole the man's boot was in, than snickered, "Ai, I will have to teach the twins what to and not to teach that human."

            The elf and man's heads shot up when they heard a snicker in one of the many trees surrounding the small clearing.

            "Ah, but that is where you are wrong, because, it wasn't the twins that taught me that one."

            "Oh?  Then who did?" Legolas asked flatly.

            Aragorn grinned and jumped out of the tree, "Glorfindel."

            Two jaws dropped.

A/N 

**leggylover03-  New fic oooooooooooooooo  aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  ^_^ I will update mine!  Be happy, there is angst and pain to come!  Not much tho… meh, that's up to u to decide! ^_^**

**mascara freak- Take time out of school!  *Gasp* that's not good!  *Shakes head* But, whatever, you *do* have to think of world domination plans… Sorry I took so long!**

**SilverKnight7- Okay!!!!!!!!!  I'm guessin' ya' like it?  LOL ^_^ I up-dated!!!!!!!  Don't kill me!!!!!!!!! ^_^**

**Sorry 'bout the wait!  I'm trying but I'm getting kinda caught up in schoolwork… you all get that… unfortunately… *sigh* Well, enjoy!!!!!!!!  AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  PLEASE?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????**


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Chapter 5~*~

Aragorn burst out laughing, "Not intentionally, when I was younger and hiding from the twins, I went into his room and found a book he had written out with different pranks he had learned."

            Legolas blinked, "Wait, let me get this straight, Glorfindel has a book of pranks!?"

            "There is much about that elf you do not know," Aragorn shook his head, "of course, from what I've heard from the twins, they made him that way," the man shrugged, "it's almost a rule, you have to know how to get the twins under control… the only way to do that is to out-prank them."

            The man patted the elf on the back as he moved past him.  Legolas shook his head and took a step forward… only to have a bucket of the colored goop land on his head.  Legolas froze, eyes wide as the stuff dripped down his face… even Halbarad looked more annoyed than before because since he was standing right next to the Prince, he ended up with a bunch in his own hair.

            Aragorn snickered as Halbarad groaned, "Oh no… not *this* again."

            "What do you mean 'again'?" Legolas asked as his eyes narrowed, "how long did it last before?"

            "Two weeks."

            "You are going to pay for this human," Legolas said in a strangely flat voice.

            Aragorn grinned, "Ah, this again, wont you ever admit I'm a better prankster than you?"

            "Never," flatly again.

            Aragorn shook his head and muttered, loud enough for Legolas and Halbarad to hear on purpose, "Elvish pride."

            Legolas glared.  Halbarad couldn't help but grin.

            Aragorn grinned at Halbarad, "Hello.  I had a feeling you would follow us."

            Halbarad shook his head and pulled his foot out of the hole.

Aragorn sat down next to the fire.

Legolas lifted up an extra pot of water and moved around behind the man.  Then, just as he threw the water at him, he ducked, then turned around grinning.

"There's another rule for you _mellonamin_, never attack back right after the other… they'll be expecting it."  // my friend //

Legolas glared and slumped down across from him.  Halbarad sat next to him.

"We might be able to beat him if we work together."

Legolas barely caught the whisper and glanced at the Ranger out of the corner of his eye, "I'm not sure, he did beat me pretty badly last time."

"Ah!" Halbarad exclaimed under his breath, "so the Elvish pride fails!"

Legolas glared slightly, "Fine, we work together, we have to get him good, it's pay-back time for what he did to me ten years ago."

Halbarad grinned, - This is going to be interesting. –

Aragorn had watched this out of the corner of his eye and though he could not hear them, he could read what they were saying.  He grinned; he could use this against them to his own good.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Aragorn moved down the elves forest trail swiftly.  He wanted to make good time through the forest and they should only be there for a day or two.  It had been two days so far and they had all made a truce until they made it out of the forest.  Aragorn grinned; at least it gave him time to think of some good pranks.

Legolas was still annoyed with his bright pink hair, though Halbarad seemed almost un-fazed by it.  Aragorn frowned, them working together could cause problems, Legolas and Halbarad were easy to annoy, but they were the opposite of easy to beat.  Pride was quite annoying sometimes.

- Oh well, - the Ranger thought, - I'll just have to use the ones I'd normally save for the twins. -

He glanced back as if to size them up.  This was going to be the hardest prank-war he'd been in since he was last in Rivendell.

Legolas caught the glance and narrowed his eyes; this was not going to be easy.  The elf could almost see him thinking of all the evil things he could do to the other beings.

Aragorn continued his quick pace, he knew Halbarad could keep up without to trouble and Legolas could go faster if need be, and easily too.  The man continued his fairly quick run and sighed.  The next few days were going to be long and boring.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Aragorn snapped awake.  He wasn't sure exactly what it was that woke him but decided that whatever it was; was gone now.  He stood slowly and picked up his water flask, then moved towards the river that they had camped near.

He froze as he stood.  He felt then what had awoken him.  A strange feeling, 'twas not evil, but… it was different.  In a few moments he heard a far off roar and knew Legolas was probably getting up.  The sound got louder quickly and he suddenly found himself surrounded by flames.  They spread quickly and he knew the only way to escape would be to get into the river.  He heard a slight shout coming from the direction of their camp but immediately knew that they would not be able to get to him.  He moved into the river and glanced up.

He nearly jumped a foot in his surprise, not knowing whether the roar of the flames blocked the sound of the creature's arrival or it was just really quiet.  He immediately knew it was the later since he had heard sounds from the camp, or maybe a combination of both.  He was about to draw his sword when he heard the sound of splintering wood and then saw a flash of brown, green and red as a large branch came down on top of him and pushed him under water.  That was the last thing he saw.

Legolas's eyes grew as he raced through the trees.  He saw the flames growing by the second and knew not if he would be able to get there in time to help his friend.

Halbarad ran right behind him with a speed even he did not know he could reach as he kept up with the elf… albeit not easily.

The dragon glanced down at the human and hesitated.  It was not evil and the only reason it was burning the forests was as a type of payback.  The elves were always moving past or through her home and she was tired of it.  Though she was angry she did not want to kill anything so she quickly nudged the branch off of the man and closed her mouth around him carefully, then, with a powerful leap, jumped back above the tree-tops and flew off towards her home.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Legolas looked up in awe as the great _celeb'loki_ leapt into the sky and flew off towards the Misty Mountains.  He glanced at Halbarad and with no spoken words the two picked up speed and sprinted towards the fire. // Silver dragon //

When they reached the fire, Legolas climbed a near-by tree without pause and jumped over the flames to land in the river, luckily in the deep part.  He was submerged for a while before bursting through the surface and glancing around himself.

Halbarad looked around on the other side of the fire.  That morning had not been a nice one but right now that was a good thing as the clouds burst apart and the rain came down, quickening by the second.  In a minute, it was pouring and the flames were slowing down slightly.

The two continued searching, even after the flames had died down to ash.

Legolas looked at Halbarad, his gaze told the other Ranger all he needed to know, "You found no sign of him," it was not a question.

Legolas looked up at the sky and sighed, "I think the dragon has him."

Halbarad's glance shot over to the Prince, his eyes wide with terror.

Legolas slowly turned his own terrified eyes to the Ranger, "Though I know not what the _uruloki_ did with him."  // dragon //

"We go now."

Legolas simply nodded, and took off again, this time at an easier pace.  One they could both hold for a good long time.

As they ran, Legolas allowed the human to set the pace, knowing that he would not be able to keep up very easily if he set it for he did not know how fast the man could be without over-doing it.

The two continued in silence, though it was not a good one and both wished the other would break it.  Finally Halbarad had had enough.

"So what are we going to do once we get there?" He asked.

"I know not."

"Well, that seems promising," the Ranger muttered.

Legolas sighed, "We will think of something."

Halbarad was not reassured but he nodded.

"It should not be hard to get Aragorn out, it's getting past the dragon, and simply *finding* the cave that will be the hard part."

Legolas nodded slowly, "I suppose, but it is the dragon I'm worried most about, even finding the cave should not be hard, there will probably be smoke and the snow will most likely be melted around that area."

Halbarad nodded, "That makes sense, but we still have to figure out how to get past the dragon."

There was silence for a moment.

"Well, I suppose the best way to do it would be to wait until it leaves.  Then, we can get in and out without much trouble."

Halbarad thought for a moment, "I have heard they have incredible senses, will it not know we are there?"

"We will have to take that chance."

Halbarad nodded, "We have a while though, we can still try to think of a back-up, just in case."

Legolas glanced at him, "Yes, that would be a good idea."

The two continued their swift pace and thought.

"I guess the only other way would be to find Mithrandir and hope he has a way of getting past it," Legolas said after a while.

Halbarad nodded quickly, "It would be a good idea, if anyone knows how to get past a dragon it would be him."

Legolas smiled slightly, "Or that Bilbo he keeps talking about.  It seems he has been able to do it."

Halbarad blinked, "Bilbo?  Oh, you mean that hobbit… right… almost forgot about him."

"I still do not understand how he was able to do it but that does not matter."

The man shook his head, "Nay, that doesn't matter… we will have to figure it out on our own for now."

Legolas nodded.

"We will just have to hope."

Legolas smiled softly, "Hope, yes, I hope we will have hope."

Halbarad smiled back, catching onto the double meaning, "Aye, we *do* have hope, for *it* will never truly leave us."

The two continued on in silence, not slowing until dusk.

The dragon snorted.  She pushed at the man with her nose, rolling him onto his back.  She was beginning to get worried; the man had not reacted to anything she had done.  The three thousand-year-old dragon curled up and fell asleep.  She had managed to gather some *twigs*, at least that's what they were in her mind, and started a warm fire to warm up the shivering man.

She lay there and watched the man, hoping for some kind of change.  With a start she realized he had no pack.  That of course meant that he had made camp and that there could have been more of them.  She lifted her huge silver head and looked towards the cave door.  There was nothing she could do about that now.  She could not leave the man to make sure they were alright, neither could she simply bring the man back without them either trying to hurt her or run from her.

It was not always a good thing being a dragon.

She wrapped her long, whip-like tail around the man in another attempt to keep him warm and fell asleep.

Thought her dreams were haunted, images of her only brother, a great _malta'loki_ being killed at a very young age of only 97 by men, elves and even dwarves who worked together to get rid of him.  She shuddered unconsciously and sighed as the images stopped and she woke with a start.  // gold dragon //

She glanced at the man with a slight disgust, but then, who wouldn't if one of your family members was killed by one of them?  Luckily, she was a smart but forgiving dragon who knew that she could not hold all men against the actions of a few.

For some reason that she did not understand, she trusted this one and fell asleep again, this time, she slept peacefully.

Yet the two beings continued on their journey towards her home.

A/N 

**sdgfsfd- Ur… nice name… ^_^  Yes, Glorfindel, surprised even me!  ^_^ Keep readin'!**

**Bill the Pony2- That's okay… computers can be evil when you need them to be nice the most.  It's really annoying… Oh well, it gives me an endless supply of books so I'll forgive it!  ^_^ Glad you liked those last two chapters!  LOL, sorry, you gotta wait… not long tho hopefully… ^_^**

**leggylover03- Yay!  New fic!  MORE evil?!  Is that possible!  *is crying 4 Estel* You haven't posted for a while… We're still waitin' 4 it!  But, anywho… there was a *bit* of pain in this one… I believe there is a *little bit* more to come.  ^_^**

**mascara freak- I'd rather go to school… *shrugs* it gets me away from my sisters 4 a while anyway… so it does have an up side… ^_^  Too bad you have to postpone yur plans… ^_^  But at least u can still read my stories.  So I'm happy. ^_^ Don't worry, I'll keep up-dating!  I have no intentions of stopping!**

**Aut-of-Mandos-  *bounces around happily* Yay!  A new reviewer!  Welcome to the place I live, all the white fluffy walls… You know… it's not easy to type with yur hands crossed behind yur back!  LOL ^_^ Glad u like it!  *grins*  Glad u think it's hilarious!  ^_^ I like making people laugh… I'm not very good at it tho… they normally ignore me, give me a weird look, or run… *sniffles* People run from me…  ^_^ Oh well!  I've got reviewers!  Keep reading and reviewin'!**

**I'm sorry if this took too long, but, I've got school and at the time I'm working on another story… I'm not sure if it'll end up my first fictionpress book or what but meh *shrugs* my friends like it so I'll find out soon, not goin' very fast on it though… oh well, this is more important at the time. ^_^ Keep reading!**

**Pwease review???  It might just make me post faster!  *hint, hint* ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

~*~Chapter 6~*~

            Aragorn groaned.  He slowly attempted to turn over but found that he could not.  His eyes flew open but he shut them again as the headache became worse.  He felt the walls around him shift and he slowly opened his eyes.  When he did, he jumped slightly, causing his headache to worsen.

            The dragon turned her head and looked to the man.  Her blue eyes latching onto his silver ones.

            Aragorn tried to back away but the walls, which he now knew was the dragon' tail, held him where he was.

            The great dragon tossed her head slightly and loosened her hold on the man.  When Aragorn looked into her eyes, he froze.  They were begging him to trust her.  He hesitated before moving slightly closer to her to say he did.  He had realized that if she wanted to hurt him, she could have already, and with no trouble.  He simply looked into her eyes.

 - I thank you for your trust, - Aragorn jumped a foot, his eyes widening.  He blinked in surprise yet again when he realized his headache had suddenly disappeared.

"Uh, you're welcome?" He muttered.

The large blue eyes seemed to brighten as if to smile.  Aragorn smiled back; there was no way that this dragon was evil.  He felt no evil emanating from her and he felt a natural trust towards her he didn't think he could have if she was evil.

He wondered if she could read his thoughts if he attempted to send them to her the way she sent hers to him.  He looked up into her eyes.

- Why are you setting the forests of Mirkwood on fire? -

The dragon' eyes darkened and Aragorn flinched, - I have had enough with the elves, they do not leave me alone, though they do not know it, - she stated once she caught his gaze again.

He nodded slightly, - But, if the elves do not know they are bothering you, then why?  Why do you not just… find a way to tell them that does not have to do with burning down their home? –

The dragon looked to the ground for a moment and seemed to shake her head as if she did not know.

Aragorn sighed.  He stretched his legs for a minute before slowly standing up and walking over to the dragon.

"Everyone does some things they regret," he said aloud not being able to catch her gaze, "but that does not mean they can not right their wrongs.  Or at least stop what they are doing."

The dragon glanced up at him in slight surprise for she did not hear him approach.

He smiled slightly, "You have not told me your name."

She looked him in the eyes, - I do not have a name. –

Aragorn blinked in surprise but smiled, - We shall have to think of one for you then. –

She cocked her head to the side, her eyes growing sad, - I do not need a name, I have no friends, no family, I have never had a need for one.  But you have not told me yours either. –

He grinned mischievously, - Well, I'm the opposite of you, I have too many names, - he rolled his eyes, - would you like one of mine? – He teased.

The dragon's eyes seemed to smile, - You did not answer my question. –

He smiled, - Estel, Aragorn, Strider, you pick, - he made a face, - though people normally only call me Aragorn when I'm in trouble. –

The dragon whistled slightly that sounded almost like a laugh, then cocked her head and looked back to him, - Estel?  Is that not Elvish? –

- Aye, it is, - he thought, - my father died when I was two and my mother took me to Rivendell… I grew up there and came to know Lord Elrond as my father, his twin sons as my brothers, - he couldn't help the wide grin that spread over his face at the thought of his brothers, he hesitated slightly before continuing, - they had reason to hide my past and named me Estel, I did not learn my real name, Aragorn, until I was 20, then I stayed until my mother died about half a year later. -

- If your heritage was so important that it needed to be hidden from even you, why do you tell me? -

Aragorn shrugged, - I trust you enough to tell you that much, though the rest I will keep a secret for now. –

The dragon nodded.

Aragorn smiled, - Now that you have a friend you need a name, I cannot go around simply calling you, 'you' or 'dragon'. –

Her eyes brightened, - You would consider me a friend? –

- You saved my life. -

Her eyes darkened, -Aye, but I was also the one who put you in danger in the first place. –

- Yes, but you did right that one, - he smiled, - and you obviously did not intend to hurt me, or you would have left me there to drown.  You could not have known I was there. -

The dragon shook her head, - I could have if I had checked. –

Aragorn sighed, - Do not dwell on the past, for what is done, cannot be undone, but you can normally fix the problem if you act fast enough… you did. –

The dragon's eyes seemed to smile, - You are a very forgiving man. –

Aragorn grinned, -Ah yes, 'tis a weakness. –

The dragon shook her head, her eyes still smiling, - It is not a weakness, it is a good thing, your friends are lucky to have you. –

Aragorn smiled disappeared and he blanched, "Oh, no," he muttered, turning towards the entrance of the cave, "my friends… they were out there!"

The dragon winced, knowing she was the reason he was worried.

Aragorn sensed this and sighed, turning back to her, - It will be fine, they are both always careful, and they can take care of themselves. –

The dragon shifted uncomfortably, - I would go look for them, but they would only hide. –

Aragorn grinned, -Ah!  That's what you think, but they heard me, I know they did, so they knew I was in the fire, and not only that but they would search for me and they no doubt saw you.  Putting all that together, they would know you had me, and would probably take any chance they could to follow you back here.  Well, maybe they would hide, and they would be impossible to find then, but, they would try to follow you, and they can move quickly when they need to.  So they would find their way here if you allowed them to follow. –

The dragon nodded her big head slightly.

- I would go with you, but, I'm getting tired, - he had been getting weaker during this and he finally fell to his knees, - I just need to rest a bit. -

The dragon moved to his side and carefully helped him stand, though when she moved away a bit, he just fell back, being completely unable to stand by himself, he panted slightly and looked completely disgusted by his weakness.  The dragon carefully helped him back up but this time, nudged him and, using her long tail, managed to push him onto her nose.  She moved slowly back towards the fire and let him slid onto the ground.

"Thank you," he muttered, too tired to even open his eyes.

When the dragon knew he was okay, she went out of her cave and began to head back to where she had set the last fire.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Legolas paused.  He could feel that same odd presence he had felt just before the fire started.  He glanced over at Halbarad and noticed the Ranger was feeling the same thing; he was glancing around the sky, ignoring the rain in his eyes as he did so.

            Legolas looked up and saw a dark spot getting closer.  He narrowed his eyes and his grip on his bow tightened.  He spared a quick glance at Halbarad to see that he too was tense, should he get a chance to strike.  Legolas's empty hand unconsciously moved back to his quiver and before he had really registered what he had done, he already had an arrow notched to his bow.  Not that he was surprised.

            Halbarad saw this and gave the elf a quick nod.  They would be able to find the cave, and if the elf could shoot it true… they would have no problem getting to Aragorn.

            Legolas saw the quick movement and drew back.  He waited for a moment before bringing it up and shooting in the blink of an eye.

            Fast enough so that the dragon did not know what hit her until she looked down.  She was not like Smaug and she did not have an 'armored' underside.  The arrow pierced her near the heart.  She knew it would be the end of her but she turned and moved more slowly towards her cave.

            Halbarad glanced at Legolas.  The elf had an expression of annoyance.  It was not that he liked killing, because he didn't, but the creature was evil in their minds and it had to done away with.  Not only that though, his arrow had not hit where he wanted it.  It hit a little to the left and that annoyed the infamous archer to no end.  The dragon moved faster than he thought.  He growled, it was too far away now.

            Ranger and elf glanced at each other for a moment before running after the dragon.  It was weak now and they wouldn't have too much trouble get past her if they hurried.  Legolas did not know how long the dragon could hang on so they decided to get there as soon as they could.

            The dragon moved painfully, but she continued.  Every once in a while she would spare a quick glance behind her to be sure they were still following her.  She winced, she could see the blood dripping from the wound, she turned back and sped up, she knew they could follow the trail she was leaving.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn yawned.  He had slept well for a while.  He smiled slightly and stood slowly, deciding to get a better look of the cave.

            _Elenoharthad_.  Star of hope.  He smiled.  That is what she should be called.

            He had heard many stories of dragons, and how they hoarded many things… but she had little.  Nothing very special.  Very few jewels, no more than three cupfuls.  Only two things really stood out.  One great white jewel encrusted in mithril and two small sapphires set in a beautiful mithril broach in the design of a star, one at the top point and one slightly bigger one in the middle.  He set them down and continued his examination.

            Other than that small pile, there was nothing in there.  Other than a few large piles of meats in the back.

He sighed and sat back down near the fire, awaiting her return.

            Yawning slightly, he leaned back against the side of the cave, intending to get some more rest, but froze.  The dragon that had been gone almost all day was coming back.

            Aragorn stood and moved over to the entrance of the cave.  She was still moving slowly so he guessed that Legolas and Halbarad must have not been too far being.  It was dark out, almost midnight, he guessed, by the position of the moon.

            He frowned, though, as she got closer and he could see the red stain dripping from her chest.

            The dragon moved painfully into the cave and collapsed.

            That was when Aragorn saw the arrow.

A/N 

**Silverknight7- At this point… yes… unfortunetly… lol  Oh well, it'll come soon enough.  ^_^**

**leggylover03- *sigh* You enjoy your pain don't u?  Lol… u make it obvious… ^_^ You know what tho?  I realized that I haven't done any real Legolas torture yet… hint hint… lol.  Keep reviewin'!**

**grumpy- Yes… after all… dragons are said to be evil right?  They wouldn't be too smart to walk in and be all 'can we have our friend back?'  If they were dealing with evil… they'd be a pile of ashes in about… 2.6 seconds.  Lol.  Keep readin'!**

**Bill the Pony2- I know.  I've always laughed whenever his name was mentioned… really don't know why but… whatever… Lol… very very very very very very very funny.  Lol.  ^_^**

**mascara freak- They don't understand do they?  They do not understand the fact that quietness is a GOOD thing… can be quite annoying eh?  Well, keep readin'!  And no offence to… well… just about everyone… who likes Harry Potter but I absolutely hate it… grrrr… ur… well… enjoy!**

**Sorry every1 'bout the wait… I've been busy on another site… Runescape… anywho… I'll try to post faster 4 the next chapter!**

**Review peas!**

**~Elenmeoi**


	7. Chapter 7

~*~Chapter 7~*~

            Upon seeing the wound, Aragorn knew there was not much he could do.  His pack was still with his friends and if he pulled the arrow out without being able to seal the wound, she would bleed to death.

            Aragorn sighed sadly, - Oh Legolas… - he knew exactly who did it.  Halbarad did not carry a bow and even if he did he could not shoot so accurately.   Though he was surprised Legolas missed, he was glad he did.

            He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his cloak, thinking and paused.  He pulled out a small leather bag and grinned.  He had forgotten he always kept it there.  He ran over to where her small pile of jewels were and picked up a stone bowl.  He ran out to the mouth of the cave and filled the bowl with snow, then brought it over and set it in the fire.

            He moved over to the dragon and ran his gaze over the wound.  He sighed, slightly in relief, slightly in dismay.  The arrow did not look like it pierced anything vital but it was deep and obviously keeping her from bleeding to death… this would not be the easiest wound he had healed but he was determined to try.

            Not being able to do anything else at the moment he settled for trying to calm her tense muscles and started on a massage he had learned from his _ada_.  The gentle but firm movements startled her but she relaxed after a moment. // dad //

            After a while, Aragorn went over and prepared the athelas in the bowl of now steaming water.  Then lifted it and brought it over to her.  She relaxed immediately at the soothing smell of the plant and laid her head on the ground.

            Aragorn looked up at her, "This is going to hurt."

            The dragon simply snorted slightly.

            Aragorn position his hand so it was *just* above the arrow but not touching it.  The without warning and one swift but careful movement, he grabbed the arrow and pulled it out.

            The dragon screeched, she did it so loudly that Aragorn was forced to drop the arrow and cover his ears.  When she quieted, Aragorn moved up to her again and laid his hand carefully on her side.  Then tore a strip from his cloak and soaked it with the water he had prepared, then pressed it to the wound, she screeched again, but this time it sounded more like a whimper and it was barely audible.  He moved his hand from the cloth and nodded.  Hopefully the weed would do what it should and help speed the healing process.  He sighed and laid his hands carefully on the wound in an attempt to help.  He smiled slightly as the dragon relaxed at his touch, despite the fact that he was pressing his hand to her wound.  He sighed as he remembered something Glorfindel had said, 'the hands of the king are the hands of a healer,' he sighed, he still did not want to be king and he intended to try to stay away from that.  At least he was a fairly good healer.

            He moved away from the wound and picked up Legolas's arrow.  Then moved to the dragon's head.

            "I have thought of a name that might suit you."

            She opened her eyes and cocked her head slightly.

            Her eyes now fixed on his he shrugged, - If you like it, Elenoharthad. –

            The dragon blinked, - It's Elvish… what does it mean? –

            He smiled, - It means 'Star of hope'. –

            She cocked her head again, - Why would you call me that? –

- You gave me hope when I found myself here instead of dead.  The fact that you did not hurt me gave me the hope that there is good outside of the good of the elves, rangers and hobbits. -

            She stared into his eyes for a while, - I like it. –

            He grinned, - I intend to teach you some elvish, if you would like to learn it. –

            She seemed to think for a moment, - I *would* like to learn it. –

            - Ah good, - he glanced at her wound, - we have plenty of time, would you like to start now? -

            - I would like that. -

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Legolas ran on, they were almost at the base of the mountains.  The trail brought them there easily and though they were tired, they had made incredible time and did not want to stop.  It had been a week since their last encounter with the dragon and they both figured she was dead.

            "How long… do you think… it will be until… we get there?" Halbarad panted.  Legolas may not be having any real trouble but the man was.

            Legolas glanced back at him, "It should not be too long before we reach the mountains… are you sure you do not want to rest?"

            Halbarad shook his head, not wanting to waste his breath.

            Legolas shrugged and continued on.  Suddenly an odd feeling washed over him and he froze, Halbarad nearly running into him.

            "Why… did we stop?" He panted.

            "That dragon is *not* dead," the elf muttered, "it is coming."

            Halbarad blanched, "But… if it's not dead, it'll be angry…" He stopped there, letting the elf figure out the rest.

            Legolas nodded.

            They both visibly paled when they saw the dragon emerge from her cave and fly towards them.  When Legolas reached for another arrow, the dragon roared as loudly as it could, causing the elf to drop his bow and the arrow he had pulled out.

            Aragorn winced and buried his face into the dragon's back.  He did not want to risk letting go of the scales.  The dragon landed carefully so as not to knock him off.

            Legolas and Halbarad gulped and backed up slowly.  Then froze when they heard a laugh.

            Legolas glanced at the dragon and found it eyeing him, there was no way its laugh could sound like that anyway.

            He was left to think about this for only a moment because suddenly Aragorn appeared on top of the dragon's head.

            The man grinned and waved at him, "Hello Legolas!"

            The elf just stood there, dumbstruck, staring.

            "I think you owe her an apology for that attempt at killing her," he mock glared at him.

            Legolas just blinked, "Sorry?"

            Aragorn smirked and slid down the dragon's forehead onto its nose then jumped to the ground.

            He walked over to them, "Come, we should go."

            "Go where?"  Halbarad asked, finally finding his voice.

            Aragorn shrugged, "Where ever she wants to go," he motioned to the dragon.

            The other two nodded and before they could protest the dragon wrapped her long tail around them and put them on her back, then did the same with Aragorn.

            Aragorn moved up to the crown-like thing that swept back from the dragons head and lay down on his stomach, motioning for the others to copy.

            Once they were all settled, Aragorn made a low, yet light, clicking sound at the dragon who copied this before taking off.

            Aragorn shrugged when the others gave him a questioning glance, indicating that he'd explain later.

            Legolas glanced in the direction they were heading and jumped slightly, "Where are we going?"

            Aragorn glanced at him and smiled, "Well, to Rivendell of course!"

            Legolas blinked, then grinned, he could only imagine the looks on the Noldor elves faces as the dragon landed in front of Rivendell.

            Halbarad snickered slightly, "How Lord Elrond ever put up with you two, I'll never know."

            Aragorn smirked, "Actually, we were only in Imladris once together, every other time Legolas was with the twins… come to think of it though, that was probably worse…"

            Legolas smirked, "You should have seen some of the pranks we pulled together…"

            Aragorn shook his head, "Somehow I doubt I'd want to see them."

            Legolas raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?  I thought you were always looking for good ideas."

            "Oh yes, but, I think I'd probably be on the receiving end of those pranks."

            Legolas pretended to think about that, "Yeah, you're probably right…"

            Aragorn shook his head, an amused grin on his face.

            After half an hour of silence, everyone just enjoying the view and a few clicks between Aragorn and the dragon, they had passed over the Misty Mountains and were heading towards the forests before Rivendell.

            Aragorn perked up at the closeness of his home and glanced down at the trees.  He didn't know what it was about the trees of Rivendell but they seemed to comfort him.  He smiled.  Then froze suddenly as he noticed the flash of dark hair in the middle of a small clearing.

            He carefully climbed up onto the crown and crawled forward despite Legolas and Halbarad's warnings.  He made a light click and pointed over towards a clearing.

            "There are two elves down there… I want to see if I can get a better look."

            The dragon snorted and flew down lower.

            Aragorn glanced behind him, "Legolas!  Do you think you could tell me if you recognize them?"

            "Sure…" Legolas glanced down and grinned, "I'm not sure if you want to know…"

            "It's my brothers isn't it?"  Aragorn asked with a smirk.

            "Aye."

            Aragorn shook his head and pointed to a clearing, "Can you land there?"

            The dragon clicked and moved towards it.  Once she had landed, Legolas and Halbarad jumped off and waited for the twins, knowing they would have seen the dragon and want to check it out.

            After Aragorn slid off, Elenoharthad sent him a mischievous look.

            Aragorn raised an eyebrow, - What? –

            She gave him an innocent look, - Well, from what you've told me about them, they are complete pranksters. –

            He narrowed his eyes, - Aye, what are you getting at? –

            - Well… I thought we could try something… -

            Aragorn smirked, - I like the sound of that. –

A/N 

**Deana- Aye… poor dragon… gotta feel sorry 4 her eh?  ^_^ Well… I guess it's safe 2 say she didn't die… I guess… and no.  Obviously Aragorn doesn't get mad… doesn't mean he wont drive Legolas mad!  Lol.  ^_^**

**SilverKnight7- ^_^ Thanx 4 the review… and… okay… no… she wont die… *whistles and looks around innocently*  **

**leggylover03- DOOM ON U AND YUR WANT 4 ESTEL TORTURE!!!!  Sry 'bout that… had 2 get it out of my system… ^_^ I'll try 2 update soon!**

**grumpy- Lol, gotta love those Hershey Bars… they do make ya' kinda hyper-active tho… and hey!  I never said I'd kill her!  Lol… keep reading! ^_^**

**mascara freak- Okay… the dragon doesn't die… or does she?!  Muahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!  Sorry… Aaaaaaanywho… Keep reading!**

**Sheesh!  I got the same question from every1!  Yur not gonna kill the dragon r u?!  Lol… no… she hasn't died obviously… yet… *laughs insanely***

**R/R!!!!!!!!!  Gotta run!  ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

~*~Chapter 8~*~

The two thought for a moment then the dragon turned to him upon hearing the twins and opened her mouth, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

            Legolas and Halbarad looked at her, not knowing what she was doing until Aragorn smirked at them and nodded in the direction they had seen the twins.

            The two looked in that direction but when they turned back the Ranger was gone and the dragon just looked at them.

            Legolas's eyes widened in surprise as he heard the dragon's voice in his head.

            - We are going to prank the twins… just… act as though you have not seen Estel lately, okay? -

            Legolas narrowed his eyes slightly, though still surprised, but nodded, "I suppose… but…" he stopped when the twins entered suddenly, a completely confused look on there faces.

            "What happened?!" Elrohir asked incredulously.

            "Elrohir, if I knew, I would tell you," Legolas said.

            Elladan blinked, "But… where did the dragon…"

            "Come from?"  Elrohir finished for his brother.

            Legolas shrugged while Halbarad stayed off to the side, trying not to laugh, though he would of failed had he not had many years of training being a ranger, "She just showed up a couple weeks ago," Legolas said.

            "Oh…" The twins had no idea what to say.

            "Hey wait!" Elladan asked suddenly, glancing around, "if Halbarad is here… then where is Estel?"

            Elrohir blinked and glanced around as well, "Aye… where is that little brat?"

            Legolas and Halbarad shared a quick glance and shrugged.

            "Haven't seen him for ten years," Legolas said.

            "We split groups a while ago," Halbarad shrugged, "we decided that Aragorn could get more experienced being in a smaller group."

            Elladan shrugged, "I suppose…"

            Elrohir sighed, "We haven't seen him for six years…" he shook his head, an amused expression on his face, "being around him for such a long…" he glanced up at the sky, grinning, "makes time feel as if it's going faster than an elf should think…"

            Aragorn smiled and clicked lightly to the dragon, he'd had enough of this prank, it was time to finish it, she knew the rest.

            The dragon stood and made as if to reposition herself, laying her head behind the twins.

            Legolas smiled at the twins, "I'm sure you will see him soon enough."

            Elrohir nodded slowly, "I suppose."

            Elladan looked as if he was about to say something but jumped instead.  He spun around quickly and gaped.

Aragorn grinned, "_Mae govannen gwador_." // Well met brother. //

Elrohir spun around and blinked.  The his face went blank and he turned to the other two beings in the clearing, "You two knew, didn't you."  It was not a question.

Legolas smirked.  Halbarad just shook his head with a grin.

Aragorn smirked, "So, where were you two doing out here?"

The twins smiled, "Well, we were hunting…" Elladan started.

Elrohir cut in with a smirk, "And we were tracking a deer, I was behind Elladan and when I tapped him on the shoulder he…"

"They don't need to hear this!"

"Oh yes they do," Elrohir added in with a wicked grin.

Elladan shook his head furiously, eyes wide.

Elrohir smirked, "he jumped, startled his horse which reared and he fell off... right into a thorn bush."

Elladan groaned, unconsciously rubbing his side where he hid the ground after falling through the bush.

Elrohir snickered, "Then, he fell right through the bush and got stuck in there.  On the ground in the middle of a killer bush," he glanced at his brother, "I pity you."

Elladan growled, "I need not you pity."

Aragorn smothered the urge to bug his brother about it… he was obviously not over it yet and it would be a *big* mistake to tease him about it now, "Calm down Elladan, 'tis not that big a deal."

That comment brought three looks of surprise.

Aragorn blinked, "What?"

Elrohir shook his head, "It's not like you to turn down a chance to torture us."

Aragorn winced and glanced at Halbarad, "I learned a new lesson out there, one I will *never* forget; never tease another being right after you've played a prank on them, or they've done something embarrassing…"

"How did you learn *that* one brother?" Elladan asked.

Aragorn shifted, "Uh… I learned *that* one when… um… when I teased Halbarad for falling out of a tree…"

Halbarad smirked, "Ah, *that* one… got a laugh out of all three of us… you should have seen your face."

The twins and Legolas were completely confused as to what the two men were going on about.

"Explain?  Please?" Elrohir finally asked.

Aragorn winced again, "As punishment for teasing him in front of the other two…" the man sighed, "he bound and gagged me, then tied me to a tree for a whole day…"

This earned him three blank stares… of course, that lasted about a minute when suddenly the four burst out laughing.  Even Aragorn had to grin.

"It might be funny now but it wasn't at the time," he said with a grin.

Halbarad smirked, "When we finally let him down at night he couldn't stand up."

Aragorn glared at him, "My feet weren't even touching the ground all day and you dropped me from that branch!"

Elladan blinked, "Branch?"

Aragorn snorted, "They hung me suspended from a low branch…"

Laughter was heard; even the dragon made her clicking laugh sound.

"It's not funny!  It hurt!" Aragorn said; sounding quite angry about being teased about this again when he had thought it was over.

Elladan snickered, "I'm sure it did little brother."

Aragorn narrowed his eyes, "You are going to pay for this…"

Elrohir winced then smirked, "I'm fine with that, just as long as you don't get me and Elladan mixed up like you did when you were five…"

Aragorn groaned, "Bring that up, and Elladan will not be the only one that will suffer my pranks…"

Elrohir shifted, causing Aragorn to smirk.

Legolas shook his head, "Are we going to Rivendell or are we going to stand here all day?"

"We will go now," Elrohir said with a grin.

"Good!" Aragorn grabbed his brothers by the arm and spun them around, walking towards the dragon.  He stopped in front of her and stared her in the eyes, a questioning glance in his own.

- Do you think you could bring us to Imladris? – He thought.

She thought for a minute, - If I go there, would the elves not shoot? –

Aragorn shook his head, - They would not shoot without reason. –

The dragon nodded her head slowly, - All right, come, let us go. –

Aragorn smiled, "Come on, we are going to get a ride to Rivendell."

Legolas and Halbarad carefully climbed onto the dragons back and smirked at the fight the twins were putting up.

Aragorn glanced at the dragon, -Help? Please?! –

Elenoharthad clicked, the mirth in her eyes clearly visible.  She brought her long tail around the three and placed them next to the others.

The twins gulped slightly, noticeably uncomfortable on the dragons back.  They glanced at each other and sighed.

Aragorn smiled at them and readied himself for the sudden jump he knew was coming.  Also ready to catch one or both of the unsuspecting twins who were not expecting the jolt.  The man jumped slightly, and there it was.

The dragon flew carefully, making sure to keep the beings on her back *on* her back.

            "Hey…" The younger twin said suddenly, "Legolas?  Halbarad?  What happened to your hair?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn grinned as he heard the shouts of surprise from below.  He could not see them, but he could hear them, as could everyone else.

            The dragon landed carefully and glanced around.

            Any warriors or other elves that could use a bow were there, strings taut in case the dragon did something dangerous.

            Aragorn thought it could have made a great prank but he did not want to put his new friend in danger.  He tapped her and she crouched down.

            The man grinned and slid down the dragon's side, landing with a slightly painful sounding bump as he hit the hard ground, though he just grinned as he landed in a crouch and stood.

            He glanced up at the sky with a grin before stepping away from the dragon's side, still grinning.

            His grin widened at the shock on all the faces.

A/N 

**SilverKnight7- Lol… ^_^ Yes… *shifty eyes*  I might just get 'rid' of her… *Evil grin*  Glad u like the pranks… could do better… but thanx!  Got a laugh out of yur review on a bad day… thanx 4 that!  ^_^ Keep readin'!**

**mascara freak- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  …Aaaaaaaaaanywho… Lol!  Now every time I say that I laugh!  From the way u spoke of it u don't like Harry Potter either?  Or do u just not like the character?  *Evil grin* Oh there'll be PLENTY of pranks on the twins… ^_^ Keep reviewin'!**

**leggylover03- I think a book needs that but… hey!  U think u could ask 4 it 4 some1 else?!  My poor Estel is starting 2 get scared of u…  Lol.  ^_^.**

**Bill the Pony2- Lol!  That would be fun!  *Evil grin* 4get the friends!  Think of how u can terrorize yur siblings!  Maybe that'll keep my sisters off my back!!!!!!!!!!  ^_^**

**grumpy- *Wicked grin* Don't worry 'bout the twins… they'll have plenty of pranks sooner or later… ^_^  Sowwy 4 worryin' ya'! ^_^**

**GinnyPotter- Hey!  So do I!  Lol… naw… I have an interestin' idea… ^_^ 'twill be fun… *Innocent smile***

**Sowwy 'bout the wait!!!!!!!!  I need some help tho!!!!**

**If any1 can think of any… really… absolutely ANY pranks… PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE tell me!!!!!!!!!!!  The more I have the less time it'll take!  Less time'll be taken up 2 think of pranks!**

**PEASE HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Well… R/R!!!! :P**


	9. Chapter 9

~*~Chapter 9~*~

            Aragorn stood there fully enjoying the looks of surprise he was getting.  Well, at least once the bows were lowered.

            His gaze caught that of his fathers as the other man and the elves slid down after him.

            "_Mae govannen_ _adar_," he said, grinning. // Well met father //

            Elrond sighed under his breath and muttered, "Well met indeed…"

            Aragorn gave him a hurt look, "What?  Did you not miss me?"

            The twins snickered and even Legolas grinned.

            Glorfindel glanced at the Mirkwood Prince, "Legolas… what happened to your hair?"

            Elrond shook his head, the other elf lord should now by now not to ask that question.

            Legolas glared at Aragorn.

            Glorfindel saw that and shook his head, "On second thought… I don't want to know…"

            Aragorn grinned, - Come to think of it… I'm not finished with my pranks… -

            Elrond sighed, glancing at the dragon, "Another unusual friend Estel?"

            Aragorn gulped, "*Please* don't bring this up again…"

            Elladan grinned, "They keep getting more and more unusual… at least this one's real."

            Aragorn shot the elf a warning look; only the two elf lords could see the slight distress in his eyes.

            Elrohir smirked, "Aye, unlike his…"

            "Elrohir!" Aragorn interrupted, eyes wide, "you swore you would say nothing of that to anyone!"

            Elrohir sighed, "I did, didn't I?"  He looked to his father.

            Elrond nodded the affirmative and the younger twin sighed.

            Aragorn sighed in relief and then glared at the twins, narrowing his eyes at Elladan, wondering how long it would take for the older of the twins to realize *he* had promised no such thing.

            "It would be okay for her to spend tonight in the valley?" Aragorn asked, looking at his father.

            Elrond sighed, "Aye, she may."

            Aragorn smiled, "_Hanta lle ada_." // Thank you dad //

            Elrond just smiled, "Let us go inside," he motioned for them to enter.

            Aragorn quickly pointed out his balcony to the dragon and said farewell before following the others inside.

            The ranger easily caught up with the others once he was inside and then walked behind them, thinking up new pranks he would play on them.  With all the stuff he had access to in Imladris, he could think of some things fairly easily.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn was in his room sleeping… or at least that was what everyone thought.  The man *was* in his room… but he wasn't sleeping.

            He grinned and pulled a box of supplies out of a hole in the wall behind the headboard of his bed.  He took out two large flasks and snuck into each of the twins' bathrooms, pouring the contents on the floor.  The clear stuff was one of the many things he had come upon during his herb lessons with his father… the object of his being bored.  The stuff had no smell, color or taste and it was extremely slippery.  Un interesting side effect was, if it was warmed up… it smelled *really* bad, turned bright orange, and stuck to whatever it was heated to worse than glue.

            He carefully went back to his room and took out four short ropes, a box and a small flask.

            He went into Legolas's room and, knowing the prince was extremely tired by the way he slept, his eyes were half closed and he was simply laying on top of the covers in the clothes he had worn all day.  Running for a week would do that to you.  The ranger carefully tied the elf's hands and feet to the bedposts and emptied the contents of the box on the bed.  He quickly spread the contents of the flask all over the sleeping prince and snuck out of the room.

            He silently went into his own room and was about to go to sleep when his eyes snapped open.  Halbarad.

            He quickly pulled the box back out and searched through it, looking for something he could use on the older ranger.

            Grinning, he pulled out a thin, almost invisible, tripwire and a sack of flour.  He slowly walked towards the ranger's room and slipped inside.

            Using two long nails, (and a chair) he attached the sack to the ceiling.  Then he cut the end of the sack not attached to the ceiling and tied it closed with one end of the wire.  He pinned it to the edge of the ceiling, let it trail down the wall, pinned it half a foot away from the floor and pulled it the length of the bed.  He then took another thin piece of blunt metal and stuck it so it stood straight up from the floor and tied the other end of the wire tightly to it.

            He then quickly snuck back to his room and almost immediately fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn jumped awake, eyes wide and reaching for his sword, which was not there.  He glanced around frantically and then calmed… and then grinned mischievously as another screech echoed through the empty halls.  He waited for the forth… knowing it was coming soon.  He stood up and got ready for breakfast… freezing only for a moment when the forth yelp sounded.

            He walked down the hall and towards Legolas's room.  He knocked lightly and waited… then ducked, grinning, as the annoyed elf… who was still covered in honey… tried to smack the man upside the head.

            "Calm down Legolas!" He managed through his snickers.

            The elf just glared, "CALM DOWN?!  YOU PUT HONEY AND BUGS ALL OVER ME AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

            Aragorn smirked, "Ah!  But can you *prove* I did it?"

            Legolas blinked, "What?"

            Aragorn sighed, "If you cannot prove I did it you cannot blame me THEREFORE!  I can't get in trouble."

            Legolas glared again, "I may not be able to prove it but I *do* know it was you… do not think I will not retaliate!

            Aragorn shrugged, "Give me your worst."

            Legolas snorted, "Don't worry… you'll be begging for mercy by the time *I'm* through with you."

            Aragorn's eyes flashed mischievously, "I don't beg."

            "Oh you will human… you will."

            Aragorn rolled his eyes and spun around as Halbarad's door opened.

            Aragorn snickered at the completely white form and smirked, "What happened to you?"

            Halbarad glared, "Oh you know perfectly well what happened to me!"

            Aragorn pretended to look surprised, "I do?"

            Halbarad glared, "You cannot fool me that easily… you know that."

            "Yes… I guess I do…" he said thoughtfully.

            The twins came out and as soon as they saw their younger brother they started towards him.

            Aragorn's eyes widened, "Uh… got to go!"

            The man turned and fled down the hallway.

            "Get back here you miserable human!" Elladan yelled after his brother, started to chase they younger man through the house, his twin right behind him.

            "See you in a while Legolas!" The human called down the hallway.

            Legolas just shook his head and went after them at a more… dignified pace.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Legolas sniffed as he reached the dining room… something in there smelled awful.  He unconsciously rubbed his wrists.  That was what took him so long getting out of his room and ready… you can't just get up and do everything in a normal way when you're tied to a bed.  He sighed.  Glad was he that the human had taken the liberty of keeping one of the ropes looser.  He resisted the urge to plug his nose as he walked into the room.

            Elladan and Elrohir were sulking near the wall… glaring at their younger, human brother.

            "Estel!  Why *that*???" Elladan asked.

            "What is *that*?" the human asked innocently.

            Elrohir glared, "You know perfectly well…" he turned to his twin, "did we not find all that stuff and get rid of it?"

            Legolas blinked.  The twins were… well… orange… he snickered.  This was new.

            Elladan glared at Legolas, "It is not funny Legolas…"

            "Isn't it?" Legolas snickered again.

            Elrohir groaned, "Nope."

            Aragorn smirked, "I think it is…"

            The twins glared at him.

            "Ooo… scary…"

            "You will pay for this human," Elladan growled.

            "Try it."

            "Maybe I will!"

            "Good… all the easier to humiliate you."

            "You?!  Humiliate me?! Hah!"

            "You don't think I could?"

            "Never in your life human."

            "I just did."

            There was silence for a while in which Elrond sighed in relief.

            "Well you can't do it again!"

            Elrond groaned.

A/N 

**SilverKnight7- I know… 'tis much harder than it seems… and it's annoying the heck outta me.  ^_^ Thanx 4 the ideas!  Urm… idea… ^_^**

**leggylover03- *sigh* You never said what you think 'bout Legolas torture.  *Evil grin* We can't let Estel have all the fun now can we?  *Wicked grin***

**Bill the Pony2- ^_^ You gots a dragon?!  I wants a dragon!!!!!  Lol.  I guess I kinda have one huh?  ^_^ Glad yur enjoyin' this!  And thank you sooooooo much 4 all the prank ideas!!**

**mascara freak- Oh yeah.  When all else fails, gunge!  Lol… 'tis true tho!  ^_^ Totally agree with what u think 'bout HP tho.  ^_^**

**Okay!  So, I'm still in need of prank ideas tho a HUGE thank you to the people who have helped so far!  THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  ^_^.  Now that the Winter Break is here, I can write more which means that although I was about to fall behind I can now speed up and keep going at the speed I have been!  Hey, at least I wont be slowing down ^_^.**

**~Elenmeoi**


	10. Chapter 10

~*~Chapter 10~*~

Aragorn smirked, "Wanna bet?"

            "Fine!" Elladan retorted.

            "Alright then, but don't think I'll go easy on you."

            "I don't expect you to."

            "Okay then"

            "Fine."

            "Fine."

            Elrond sighed, thanking the Valar.

            "You'll never beat me," Elladan said suddenly.

            "Oh is that right?"

            "Yes."

            "Well, I'll show you who's right and I say I *will* beat you."

            "Yeah right.  I haven't been beaten yet and you think *you* can beat me?"

            "Yup."

            Elladan snorted, "Give me your best, only that'll get you far… not far enough though."

            "Not far enough?  Who are you speaking to?" He glanced around, a smile beginning to show.

            "You!  I don't have an attention disability."

            "Really?!  Surprised me… and all this time I thought you did!"

            Elrond fought the smile threatening to appear.  Though it was amusing to watch his sons bicker, he would never let them know.  There would be no stopping them if they knew that and it did get quite annoying after a little while.

            Legolas and Elrohir had given up the fight though and were grinning… at the time fighting the battle of laughter.

            Elrond sighed.  It would not be long before they lost that one to.

            "Oh thanks!  And all this time I thought you were nice!"

            "Oh no!  You thought I was nice?"

            Legolas and Elrohir burst out laughing.

            Elrond sighed, now for the next battle… staying on your chair.

            "I used to."

            "And you don't now?  What changed your mind?"

            "Your actions at this point in time."

            "You only just changed your mind?!  Took you long enough."

            Elladan couldn't help the slight smile that appeared at that. , "Yes… much to long."

            Aragorn nodded, "Aye… you *are* quite slow you know that?"

            "Me?  Slow?!  Hah!"

            "Ah but it's the truth!" Aragorn smirked, Elrohir was still laughing, "isn't that right Elrohir?"

            The elf froze, "Um… yes?" he caught his twin's look, "I mean no!"

            Aragorn smirked; "You would choose sides?" he acted hurt.

            "No!  Of course not…" Elrohir trailed off, "you put me in this position in the first place!"

            "Did I?"

            "Yes!"

            Elladan leant back and watched.  It was incredible the way that man could turn one of their fake little fights to another.

            "I don't think I did!"

            "Yes you did!"

            "I asked your opinion…"

            "Exactly!" Elrohir cut in.

            "BUT!  I did not tell you to answer."

            "You questioned me though!"

            "What's your point?  You didn't have to answer."

            "Estel!"

            "What?"

            "Stop trying to get me in trouble!"

            "Am I doing that?"

            "You will be soon!"

            "How so?"

            "When I get mad and attack you!"

            Aragorn put on a hurt look, "You would hurt me?"

            Elrohir groaned, "Don't do that."

            "Do what?"

            "Act all innocent!"

            "You don't like it?"

            "Who does?!"

            "I don't really know actually… who does like it?" He asked, glancing around the room.

            Everyone just grinned.

            Aragorn turned to Elrohir, "See?"

            "See what?!"

            "They know better then to answer."

            "Estel!"

            "You have *got* to stop doing that… it becomes quite annoying you know that?"

            Elrohir growled, a mischievous look in his eyes, "And you aren't annoying?!"

            "I'm hurt."

            "You should be!"

            "…Maybe I'm not…"

            Elrond sighed, "That is enough… all of you.  Your breakfast is going to get cold if you don't eat."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn smiled slightly.  They had done almost nothing all day.  He and the twins continued their bickering all day and Halbarad and Legolas laughed all day.  They sat outside all day, talking to the dragon and teaching her some Elvish.

            They were all surprised at how fast the dragon was progressing.  Her memory was incredible and all they had to do was give her an Elvish word, tell her what it means and done.  She was having a bit of trouble putting the words into sentences but was getting better.

            Aragorn had finally told the twins how to get the orange stuff off… only because they were following him around and it smelled really bad.  It was simple logic actually, heat makes it smell and colour, and so to get rid of it… you simply cool it off.  Once that was done it was fairly easy to get off.

            The man yawned and turned over, falling asleep after but a couple moments.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn woke up slowly and yawned.  Standing up he shook his head, brushing the light-colored strands out of his face.  He froze. Light?

            He spun around, immediately awake, and glanced at one of the mirrors in his room.  He gaped.

            He groaned and flopped back onto his bed.

            - Great, - he thought, - just great. -

            He took a deep breath and stood.  He was going to act like nothing happened and go down for breakfast.  He wasn't going to allow the others to believe they had bested him.

            He got a few stares on his way down but he ignored them and if they continued staring he would stare back.  For a human his 'looks' were quite unnerving.  Though he did not know it they were much like those of his adoptive father.

            Aragorn went into the dining room and sat down in his usual seat.  He noticed the smirk on Elladan's face and cocked his head to the side.

            "What do you look so highly achieved for?"

            Elladan blinked, "Well… you, I mean… I don't know?"

            Elrohir snickered.

            Aragorn turned to him, "What do you find so funny?"

            Elrond, realizing this was quickly turning into one of their routine morning arguments quickly spoke up, "Eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

            His usual warning.  The three brothers knew the true meaning of this and quickly quieted down.  The other two did not understand the warning but took the hint from the three that they were to be quiet now.

            Legolas glanced at the man, thinking.  He could tell by the look in his eyes he was… less than pleased… he would just have to think of something better.  He glanced at the twins.  He was to do something anyone else would think crazy.

            He'd team up with the twins and they would help.  They were the only ones who had beaten the man yet.  He grinned.  This could be good.

A/N 

**Silverknight7- Lol.  Yes.  Updating is the most important thing.  ^_^ I'm glad u still like it.  ^_^**

**Reyown- New reviewers always welcome!  ^_^ I'll check out yur stories as well.  ^_^**

**Sunflowers- Oh come on!  Have some fun!  I am!  Sorry if it seemed a little unbelievable… *sniff* really.**

**lulu bell- ^_^ Glad it's interesting!  'I' still think Aragorn's the best.  He was an important character in the books and the movies… though I'll admit they didn't give Legolas enough important parts.  I'm a big fan of elves too.  Totally my favourite race ^_^.  I'll admit I didn't write them the way I think of them but hey!  If I wrote them perfectly Aragorn wouldn't stand a chance!  ^_^.  (Don't tell him I said that!)  I'll try to put in more of Legolas 4 u too.  ^_^ You sent me 3 reviews!  You have an awful lot of time on yur hands.  ^_^.  Neato 'bout the initials thing.  ^_^**

**elvendancer- I so love yur ideas!  They'd be great.  I'll remember to use them!  ^_^ Aren't they gonna have fun?**

**Bill the Pony2- Glad it was entertaining!  ^_^ My dragon!  *Huggles dragon who groans* Ur… yeah.  ^_^ I like creating characters when I'm bored.  (Namely during Socials class) ^_^ That's how I created my dragon and it's where I got the idea for this story.  Funny how neat ideas jump on ya' huh?  ^_^**

**leggylover03- *Sigh* Oh well.  I admit it's fun 2 write.  ^_^ Well, hope ya' like this chapter!  (I know Legolas did)**

**mascara freak- Well, u got what u wanted!  I'd written it b4 2 so u mainly asked 4 somethin' that was already happened… ^_^ I find that quite amusing 4 some odd reason… Aaaaaanywho… don't worry… Aragorn gonna get in some trouble 2… ^_^.**

***Sniffles* I been sick 4 a few days now and though I 'think' it's getting better if I don't update as often as I usually would that's why… guess the holiday didn't change as much as I though huh?  Oh well… is typical that I get sick over the holiday's and NOT during school huh?  Grrr… anywho, sorry if I take long… c u l8er!  ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

~*~Chapter 11~*~

            Aragorn shifted and leaned back against the dragon.  He had nothing to do today so after practicing with his bow and sword a bit, he settled down with the dragon and taught her some more Elvish while trying to think of more good pranks.

            He sighed… he couldn't really think of anything good today… he guessed he was just tired… although his mind was groggier than normal.  He shook his head slightly and winced, then groaned.  Great.

            "Oh great…" He muttered.

            The dragon turned her head and gave him a worried, questioning look.

            "Sorry," He muttered, not being able to talk through thoughts as his head was too muddled at the time, "I think I've got a headache…"

            - Think… hah! – He managed to think through the pain.

            The stared into his eyes and he felt it gradually stop.

He sighed in relief and smiled, - Thank you _mellonamin_. - // my friend. //

The dragon blinked and cocked her head to the side, she knew enough Elvish to know what that meant, - You would see me a friend? –

He smiled, - Aye, and a good one at that. –

She quietly glanced around before looking back at him, - I thank you greatly… friend.  Though I must warn you that that was only a temporary solution to your headache. –

Aragorn looked confused, - Did you not fix the one at your cave?  It never came back. –

The dragon shook her head slightly, - Aye… but that was not a natural headache; that one was caused by having a branch falling on your head.  Which I might say I am surprised you did not suffer amnesia from. –

Aragorn laughed, causing a few elves that were passing by to glance at him oddly, then smile and shake their heads for they were used to the odd actions of the human they had come to know so well during his childhood.

Aragorn smiled at them before turning back to the dragon, - Hey!  Don't say that!  Whenever I say something about my slight bit of good luck… something bad happens and it all goes 'Bye-bye'! –

The dragon gave him an odd look, - I think I did something wrong when I dulled your headache… -

Aragorn glared before grinning and shaking his head.

Elenoharthad gave him a skeptical look before freezing and glancing out in the direction of the mountain pass.

Aragorn gave her a questioning glance before freezing himself.  He waited for a moment.  There!  Definite hoof-beats!

He stood up and ran over to the bend so he could see who was coming.  He knew he didn't need to tell his father for he would have known at their crossing of the Ford.

He squinted and then blinked before checking again.  Then he smiled and waved at the figure.  He could not see the elf clearly but he recognized the horse, Ruim meaning Secret, Raenan's black stallion.  He suddenly realized that he was being followed by another horse, Gwilbruitha, Peaceful Whisper.  Legolas's white stallion.

Aragorn smiled, definitely Raenan.  No other would be so sure to find another person that he would bring their horse with him.

He quickly ran back to the stables, though they were not far off, and walked up to a stall holding a silver mare.  Though many had given her odd looks as a foal.  She was an oddly small, dark gray, lazy little vicious filly.  No one was sure what to do with her, as she was an independent little thing that seemed to hate everyone who tried to get near her.

He smiled and patted her.  She nickered happily and pushed her intelligent face against his chest.  His smile grew and he opened the stall door, then walked out of the stable and turned to find her right behind him.

Erethrintin.  That was what he had named her.  Her mother, whom belonged to Elrohir, had died two days after the foal's birth.  Elrohir's mare had been small and incapable of surviving the blood-loss.  The small foal nearly died after that seeing as no one had been able to get near her to feed her.  They had given up.  All except Aragorn, Estel.  After that the twins and Elrond had been completely surprised.

They had figured it was the fact that the foal was too weak to fight back at that point but when they saw them together they felt differently.

Elrond noticed it second.  Aragorn had seen the bond when he first saw the small foal.  The fact that they shared something that no one else could share with the filly.  They both felt rather alone.  A daisy among roses.  Different from the others.  Though in different ways.

Aragorn smiled.  He had named her that the day he saw her.  Though he told no one as the foal rightfully belonged to Elrohir as no one could figure out who the foal's father was.  Erethrintin suited her.  Lonely Star.

He was surprised when Elrohir saw the bond they shared and gave him the small horse.  No one could understand why he named the odd-looking gray horse thus.  But no one questioned him.  They figured it out themselves after a while anyhow.

The mare lowered her head and nudged the man again.

Aragorn blinked, realizing he wasn't paying attention to anything.  He gave her a questioning glance and she snorted.

Aragorn smiled and mounted her.  Independent.  Definitely.  She would not do anything you wanted if she did not want to do it as well.  Though she never went against what the man said.  She could read his body language easily and seemed to know where he wanted to go as she moved with the slightest twitch of the person riding her… or at least she did with him… she rarely let anyone else on her back unless Aragorn bid it of her.  She would not be saddled either.  Hated them.  She would let Aragorn put them on her though she was unhappy with them so he always rode her bareback.

He smiled, she had turned out different from what the elves expected.  She grew into a beautiful mare and her coat lightened into a bright silver.  She was incredibly strong and could match many a stallion in speed and endurance.

He glanced over at the dragon and saw her watching him.

- Are you okay? – She asked, as he had not been paying attention to anything.

- Yes I'm fine, - He answered, - just thinking… -

The dragon shook her head, - Obviously. –

He grinned as his horse trotted right up to her.  No fear.  She knew her friend would not lead her into any danger.

- I'm going to greet Raenan, I shall be back soon… though you should probably wait here as you would probably scare the horses… - He trailed off for a moment then smirked, - probably him too. -

The dragon clicked with mirth and she nodded.

Aragorn smiled at her and with the smallest nudge, Erethrintin leapt forward and, sensing his excitement, cantered off with an incredible speed down around the bend and towards the approaching horses and elf.

It was obvious she enjoyed the true run after being simply put out into a large field for six years… seeing as she *still* wouldn't let anyone mount her.  It took them a while to gain enough of her trust to be able to groom her properly.  Though the elves would not say they did not enjoy working with the feisty mare.

Raenan smiled and raised his hand in welcome once he figured the man could see clearly, "_Mae govannen_!"  // Well met! //

"_Mae govannen na lle na_!" Aragorn called back as his horse kept up her pace until she skidded almost to a stop before wheeling around and prancing next to Raenan.  // Well met to you to! //

Raenan looked at the horse, surprised at the speed of the mare.  Then smiled and looked up at Aragorn, "Is everyone okay?  You didn't say anything and just left on us."

"Aye… we went after the dragon."

Raenan froze, "I thought I heard you say something about a dragon."

Erethrintin tossed her head and Raenan smiled, "I believe she wishes to speed up?"

Aragorn laughed lightly and patted her on the neck, "Aye, come lets…" He paused, suddenly noticing the small box-like structure that the elf had secured carefully to Gwilbruitha's back.

"What's in the box… thing?"

Raenan smirked, "King Thranduil seemed about ready to banish it from Mirkwood… so I brought her with me."

Aragorn tensed slightly, causing Erethrintin to stiffen.  Aragorn immediately calmed himself and patted her, whispering into her ear.  She snorted and calmed down almost immediately.

Raenan looked impressed, "For one who isn't an elf you can sure calm down your horse easily.

Aragorn shook his head, "Trust me when I say she belongs to no one."

Raenan blinked, "Why is that?"

"Let's just say she is a friend… if you try to tell her what to do and she doesn't agree… say hello to the ground."

Raenan grinned, "An independent one?"

"Very."

Erethrintin snorted and tossed her head, laughing Aragorn sped up.

"So, I'm going to say that 'she' or 'it' is Aikhila?"

Raenan nodded, "Little creature literally crossed the palace in under a minute… never thought it could reach those speeds!"

Aragorn sighed and shook his head, "You didn't guess?  By the way it would wake up and in a second be dashing around the room without anyone figuring out *what* that little gray flash was?"

Raenan smiled, "It was kind of hard to figure it out…"

Aragorn reached over and playfully smacked him upside the head.

"Hey!"

"Legolas and Halbarad are fine… um… I hope you don't mind me asking but where are Tyryn and Anorian?"

"Worry not Aragorn, they are safe but a ways back with Adaron."

"Then all is well… oh… except…" he paused.

"Except?"

"Except for the dragon."

"Why?  Were you unable to rid us of it?"

"No, we didn't rid us of *it*."

"So what will happen now?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Raenan blinked, "What?"

A/N 

**Kayses… I didn't really like the ending to this chapter but whatever.  Tell if ya' like it!  ^_^ It seems bein' sick had the opposite effect on me!  I ended up writing like… 3 or 4 chapters alone on Sunday?  Monday?  I can't even truly remember right now… sad… anywho it was 2 days ago… but then… from the point in time yur reading it it could've been weeks ago… whatever.  ^_^ well, I'll be posting, probably, faster now, as I'm excited to start posting my next book!  ^_^**

**There is only one more chapter left in this book here.  But worry not for I have already begun a sequel called '_Alagos o Kuil    Storm of Life_' So it'll be up soon.**

**SilverKnight7- Aw!  Thanx!  ^_^ yur so nice.  I'm sorry this one'll be ending soon but don't worry.  The next one is a continuation of this one.  It was originally going to be part of this story but it would end up leading to things that couldn't get any different from what the beginning was like and… well, it would be a 'bit' too much.  These things happening 1 after the other was odd enough.  Well… you'll figure it out yourself I think.  ^_^**

**leggylover03- o.O… do you, like, have some kind of odd weakness for blond dudes?  Lol ^_^, anywho, I'm glad yur enjoying this… I think…**

**elvendancer- Lol.  Oh yeah!  I just looooooove receiving them.  And thanx 4 yur offer, it would be greatly appreciated.  ^_^**

**grumpy- Major difference.  ^_^ probably kind of odd looking… and… urm… about the friend thing… think this way… young kid, not many friends… what do you do?  I mean, come on.  I'm sure you had… what do you call them?  *Giggles* Invisible friends when you were younger… get the point now?  Lol.  Kind of odd thinking of him with his little 'invisible friend' but, hey, what kid didn't have one when they were young?  In fact in grade 7 some of the girls in my class still had… chickens?  I can't remember what they were exactly, named Bob… THAT was scary… ^_^ They lived in their pockets… *shudders* (No offence to those who may have done this… it WAS kinda scary… you should have seen what they said…)**

**Well, one more chapter 2 go!  Then my sequel!  Yay!  ^_^ Well!**

**R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!  ^_^**

**Elf Side:  Okay.  How come you never let us say… write anything here?**

**Elven Kitten:  Shhhh!  People all ready think I'm weird!**

**E.S.:  I thought you liked that…**

**E.K.:  Yeah.  ^_^**

**Gollum Side:  Why are wesss doing thisss?**

**E.K.:  I didn't start it you tell me!**

**E.S.:  Because I want a reason you don't let us write!**

**E.K.:  I don't know?**

**G.S.:  That isss not a very good excusssse….**

**E.S.:  Nay, 'tis not…**

**E.K.:  Oh shush.  If you let me stop fighting with you and post I'll let you write at the end!  *Mutters* Annoying personalities…**

**E.S.:  I heard that.**

**E.K.:  Sh!**

**E.S.:  -_-…**

**G.S.: …**

**E.K.:  Better.  Muuuuuuuuch bettah!**

**E.S.:  *Rolls eyes***

**E.K.:  Namaarie!**

**E.S.:  *Glares***

**~Elenmeoi**


	12. Chapter 12

~*~Chapter 12~*~

Aragorn shook his head, "Raenan, what I mean… is that we did nothing to try to get rid of her… except Legolas shot her… would have killed her if not for me…"

The guilt the man felt about that still bothered him.  He suspected the dragon knew but hadn't said… thought anything about it.

"If not for you?  What does that mean?" Raenan asked skeptically.

"I saved her.  That's what it means."

Raenan heard only the first half of that; he stared open mouthed at the man.

Aragorn sighed and turned away to hide his smile, "You'll see soon my friend."

Raenan shook his head.

Aragorn smiled and pointed to the bend, in which just around it sat Raenan's *Evil dragon*, "Race you!"

Raenan let the previous matter drop and grinned pulling his horse to a stop.  Aragorn stopped beside him.

"Maybe I should give you a head-start?" the elf asked with a smirk, glancing at the mare.

Aragorn mock glared at him, then leaned over the mare's head, "You hear that?  He's mocking us!"

Erethrintin snorted.

Aragorn turned back to Raenan, "Will you be okay with Legolas's horse following you?"

"Oh he can keep up with my horse no problem, he only seconds the King's mount."

"Okay good… but… are you sure *you* don't want a head start?"

Raenan snorted, "Not in the least."

"Alright ready?"

The elf nodded, "Go!"

The two horses shot forward; Ruim took off just after Erethrintin.  Aragorn held the mare back so that they were racing neck and neck until just over half way through where he released any restraints he had put on the mare and with a joyful snort she shot forward like one of Legolas's arrows.

Raenan gaped before pushing his horse on faster.

Aragorn laughed as he kept his grip tight on the mare's mane.  He only wished he could have seen Raenan's face!  He spun around the corner, barely slowing, and circled around the great dragon once before slowing down and stopping… just in time to see Raenan turn the corner and freeze.

Aragorn could have sworn that if the elf stayed in that position he would fall off his horse and onto the ground without flinching.

As it were the elf blinked and his jaw dropped, "Uh… Strider?"

Aragorn snickered, "Aye Raenan?"

"What happened, while you were out there?"

"I met a new friend!" he said, purposely acting like a child who was just given a box of candy.

Raenan hesitantly bade his horse to move forward but it whinnied shrilly, it's eyes huge.

Raenan sighed and dismounted, "It will not hurt him?"

"She Raenan."

"She wont hurt my horse?"

"Nay, she won't."

Raenan whispered into his horse's ear who snorted, but, seeing the other horse standing so fearlessly by it, walked forward.  Legolas's horse following.  Aragorn smiled.

He glanced at the dragon, - Talk to him.  Calm him down a bit.  I promise he'll like you once he gets to know you… at least he didn't hold a blade to your throat! – He thought cheerfully.

The dragon blinked but nodded before turning back to Raenan.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn ran through the house looking for Legolas.  He wanted to hurry so as to be there once the other three arrived.

            Well, Aragorn found the elf all right… they kind of found each other.

            Legolas groaned as he picked himself up off the floor before reaching down to help the man off the floor as well.

            The man winced slightly as his headache began to return but pulled the elf back in the direction he had come.

            "What's the rush?" Legolas asked as he was dragged down the hallway.

            "Raenan, Adaron, Tyryn and Anarion are here… well, Raenan's here, the other three are coming."

            Aragorn found and grabbed Halbarad on the way out as well.

            The three of them had gotten there only just in time to see the other three round the corner.

            Tyryn came up and clapped Aragorn on the back, "Raenan met us part way and told us what he knew about the dragon."

            Elrond watched them from the door of the stables, unknowing to the others.

            Aragorn winced slightly at the jolt, causing Legolas to narrow his eyes and the dragon to keep the mirth-filled light out of her eyes.  From what she had seen and heard… the elf was… well… he 'mothered' the man… in his own words.

            "Are you okay Strider?" Legolas asked.

            "Fine," The man replied all-to-quickly.

            Elrond noticed the way he had winced and sighed, - Likely another headache, - he thought.  He straightened and walked over to them.

            Aragorn saw his approach and his eyes widened, - Uh oh… -

            He glanced at the dragon for help, she simply shook her head, showing she did *not* intend to help him ruin his health.

            Aragorn quickly glanced at his horse who, noticing she had his attention, trotted over eagerly.

            Elrond groaned; this would take a while.  He saw the twins heading out and motioned for them to catch their brother.  Yes.  They needed to do so, so often, that they had a motion for it.

            The twins caught this immediately and grinned, 'twas like a big game to them.  They snuck around either side of the dragon and jumped out just before the man managed to mount his horse.

            Elladan grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him back quickly, causing Aragorn to start in surprise then turned a glare on Elrohir who had come over and was helping his twin restrain their younger brother.

            The human only stopped struggling when Elrond took his wrist and led him inside.

            Aragorn cast one more futile pleading glance back at the group before being led to his room.

            Once he was inside Halbarad and the other rangers burst out laughing while the twins, who were fighting desperately not to laugh, struggled to lead the man's mare back into the stables.

            Legolas and Halbarad just grinned, shaking their heads while the dragon shook her head slightly, mirth showing clearly in her eyes.

            All was well… until Aikhila broke free of her cage and ran into the Last Homely House and fled through the hallways in the direction of the man's room… three rangers and two elves right on her heals but she managed to keep just out of reach.

            From the dragon's viewpoint, everything was quiet and silent after the group went through the door.

            That is until she heard the muffled gasp of surprise coming from Aragorn's window…

**The End**

**A/N**

**Okayses!!!  All done this book!  I speak more after, will get onto reviews 4 now…**

**SilverKnight7-  Sorry 4 making u sad!  I didn't mean too!  I'm also sorry I didn't up-date as soon as I would have liked to.  Hope u read the sequel!**

**mascara freak-  Is okay… and I know what u mean… I just had a bad cold… they suck… not the revengeful type?  I wouldn't have guessed!  ^_^ glad u'll be reading the sequel!**

**Aut-of-Mandos-  U revieweded!  ^_^ yayses!  Glad 'tis still funny.  Here's more and there will be EVEN more in the sequel!  All-out prank war in Valinor?  THAT would be funny!  ^_^  I'll have to think about that one… it wouldn't come 4 quite a while tho… ^_^ but no, the sequel takes place RIGHT after this one.**

**leggylover03-  Lemme guess, u like Estel fics more because it seems every single one of them has some form of angst and/or pain in it?  ^_^ anywho, there will be plenty of angst and pain in the next one… there will likely be Estel pain but most of it will probably b 4 Elrond… 'tis his turn 2 b in pain!  (Don't warn him!  He'll run away!) ^_^**

**I goted 4… well, 5 reviews but 2 were from the same person.  ^_^ well, please review!  Anywho… I know I've already said this but I'm gonna say it again,**

**There will be a sequel!  (This is 4 the people who didn't c the last 1… What?  W/e… ^_^) 'Alagos o Kuil   Storm of Life' I hope you'll all like it!  I didn't really like the first chapter but I think I'm gonna like where it's going… so it u don't like the first chapter or 2, don't give up on me!  It'll get better!  ^_^ well, c y'all later!  Enjoy!**

**~Elenmeoi**


End file.
